The Wizard with a Rulebook
by PhillyCh3zSt3ak
Summary: Harry was led on and betrayed by the very people he called friends. Now he runs away from the world which has scorned him to an old friend he met before Hogwarts in the States. Alive!Kelly. Manipulative!Grey!Dumbles. OOC!Harry. No slash. Rated M for language and possible later scenes. Harry x Kelly? GoF and NCIS season 3. Formerly "The Wizard Runaway."
1. Chapter 1: Betrayal and Escape

**Hello and welcome to another little idea that popped into my head. Now this story is loosely based on the story already on the site "Leaving for a Family" by Princess101855** (Story ID: 7950948) **. That being said there will be some things that are very similar in nature, however I will try to put my own spin on it so that it is not plagiarism (let's be honest, the only way I could truly rip it off was if I were to go into the source code of the site, and I'm not going to do that). Now stated below this are some triggers so you know exactly what's going to be in here.**

 **Alive!Kelly Gibbs – She survived the attack in which her mother died.  
Manipulative/Evil!Dumbledore – I haven't really decided which.  
Separate magical worldwide governments.  
Language – I have quite the mouth when I get worked up, as Harry will get at times.  
Bashing of: Albus Dumbledore, Ron Weasley, Molly Weasley, Fudge (not the delicious dessert), Hermione Granger, Order of the Phoenix.  
The occasional invocation of the Magical McGuffin.  
ABSOLUTELY NO SLASH (M/M) PAIRINGS.**

 **I have also taken some space below to describe specific characters and what their relationship with Harry will be:  
Abby Sciuto – Big sister, role model, technology tutor.  
Leroy Jethro Gibbs – Guardian, father figure.  
Ducky – Psychologist, a friendly British voice.  
Kelly Gibbs – Best friend, possible love interest.  
Tony DiNozzo – Older brother figure.  
Ziva David – Other big sister, firearms trainer, martial arts trainer.  
Tim McGee – That geeky but lovable brother.**

 **Now I've been running the math. If I use dates as published on the HP and NCIS wiki sites then by the time the first season of NCIS airs (2003) Harry would have to be 23 and Kelly would have to be 19. Obviously for the sake of this story though I am going to have to take various creative freedoms, primarily dates of birth for Harry and Kelly as they are the two primary characters affected by this change. That being said this will take place in 2005 during NCIS season three.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing. NCIS belongs to Donald Bellisario, Don McGill, and CBS. Harry Potter belongs to the mistress of magic herself JK Rowling, Scholastic books, and the Warner Brothers. All other products mentioned belong to their rightful owners. This story is a work of fiction, any similarities of names used are coincidental. This is a not for profit fanfic and I have not been paid in any way for this fic while writing it at any time.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Thought projection to/from another.'_

 **[Specific event start/stop marker]**

 **{Suggested musical accompaniment}**

XxXxXxX

Every day we are given a choice in the things we do. We choose what to do with our lives, what to eat, what to drink, when to sleep, who we fall in love with, if you'll have a one night stand with that girl you met in the bar. Every choice we make has a resonating effect on those around us. If you drive drunk and kill someone your life is ruined, but you devastated a family. Do you report a crime in progress? Do you report a suspicious person regardless of their skin color or nationality? Do you abort that baby who could be the next Einstein, or the next mass murderer? Reality as we know it is built on a cause-effect relationship, our world only exists because of the choices made by our predecessors. Some like to call this the Butterfly Effect or Chaos Theory, though that usually pops up in science fiction stories.

What happens though to the other choices given? Surely they don't just disappear entirely? This is where the theory of alternate realities comes into play with the simple "what if" question. What if humans weren't the dominant species? What if the American colonies didn't need to revolt to gain their independence? What if Russia and China didn't adopt Communism? What if the Axis powers won the Second World War?

But what if you wanted to change something in the past for the better? TV shows and video games like _Doctor Who_ and _Bioshock: Infinite_ tell us that time is an extremely complex construct featuring fixed and flexible points in time, constants and variables. Or as Elizabeth Comstock/DeWitt says, "Always a man, always a lighthouse, always a city." These statements remains true for one young man named Harry Potter. He still faced the Voldemort possessed Quirrell his first year, he faced the spirit of Thomas Riddle and a Basilisk during his second, he freed his wrongfully accused godfather, and he was falsely entered into the Triwizard tournament. He also has the same "best friends."

What if he had met an American Marine and his family years before he started going to Hogwarts? What if Harry and this man's daughter became best friends? What if the two wrote letters to each other monthly? What if the girl didn't die during the crash that claimed her mother's life? What if an old Goat was manipulating Harry for his own purposes? What if Harry discovered these plans made by said Goat and had enough to just leave? This is the story of the Harry Potter who answers these questions.

XxXxXxX

Harry sat on the ledge of the Astronomy Tower's balcony holding a SOG Trident Tanto (1) folding knife combat knife given to him by the father of his very first friend. Etched into its blade later by Harry was the man's service number. He knew that Petunia would throw away the original scrap of paper that it was written on. Harry put away the knife before pulling out an envelope that he had received from his pen pal and first friend over in the States just after classes started for Hogwarts. He opened it and read it again.

 _Dear Harry,  
_ _It's good to hear from you again. I hope you had a decent summer vacation, considering your 'relatives' and how they treat you. My dad still beats himself up that he couldn't help you while he was doing that marksman seminar for the British Army. Dad says 'hi', or well he said the next time I wrote you to say that; apparently he's deep in some case on this Israeli guy gone rogue or something.  
_ _As for me I just started freshman year of high school near home. Dad doesn't like me going too far yet, which I understand considering mom... Dad got divorced again recently. It's sad that he can't keep a wife for more than a few years. Hopefully he'll find someone sooner rather than later.  
_ _I hope school is going well for you and that chemistry teacher Snape (2) isn't being too much of an ass towards you. You mentioned in one of your letters that your godfather was innocent of killing those twelve people fourteen years ago, is there not a record of the trial? Dad says that he can't find anything other than a Wanted posting by the British government for Sirius Black, he finds it extremely odd. Hopefully I'll hear back from you soon.  
_ _Miss you much,  
_ _Kelly Gibbs_

Harry folded up the letter as he remembered the last time he actually saw Kelly. Yes they sent photos to each other and it looks like she was growing into a beautiful young woman; while he only sent photos of him in baggy clothing, hiding anything that would get him into trouble with his relatives. It seemed like a lifetime ago.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _Seven years ago, Little Whining, England_

Harry stood at the front door of the house that the Gibbs family had been renting from the elderly couple next door that had gone down to Hawaii for the Summer. Leroy, call me 'Gibbs', Gibbs had been helping out the Special Air Service and Army's Designated Marksman Programme while his wife and daughter toured the city. Kelly though liked to play with her new British Best Friend Harry.

For Harry this three months was the only time he actually had a childhood. Vernon didn't force him to do any manual labor nor did Petunia force him to do any of the cooking. For three months Harry was free to do whatever he wanted. They had arrived mid-May and had discovered Harry mowing the lawn on a particularly hot and humid day while Dudley was running around bullying the neighborhood kids and the elder Dursleys were inside in the air conditioned house. Jethro had called the local authorities and the Dursleys were arrested for child endangerment, however they were back home and Harry was back outside doing menial labor again (3). Three more arrests and releases later and an angry Gibbs snapped at the 'Giraffe' and 'Walrus' enough to make them fear him, but then again he was using his 'Gunny' voice. He warned Vernon that he could eliminate him from over a mile away and he wouldn't even know until the bullet would hit his fat heart. He then told Harry if he wanted to hang out or even crash for the night that he could at any time. Harry took the Marine up on his offer. After waking up and getting ready for the day he would head over and play with Kelly and tour the city with them and head back to the hellhole at night.

But now they were leaving for the States and Harry was going to see his friend off. A town car courtesy of the British government had arrived and the driver was placing the last of the family's bags into the trunk of the car. Shannon was the first to hug him.

"Harry, you're an amazing boy, don't let anyone tell you different," Shannon stated.

Next Kelly came and glomped onto him as if there were no tomorrow. "I want you to write every chance you get," Kelly said.

"I will," Harry replied before they separated many tear filled minutes later.

Finally Jethro, dressed in a dress suit and tie, steps forward to Harry handing him a knife, card tin, and a scrap of paper. "You're a good kid. My wife told me when we first met that every man needs a code to live their lives by, inside the card tin there is my current list of what I have come up with since they day I met her. Open it up, read rule number nine."

Harry opened the card tin and went down the list until he reached number nine. "Rule number nine: Never go anywhere without a knife."

When Harry looked back up he saw Gibbs holding out a folded SOG Trident Tanto folding knife. "Never leave home without it. Don't use it on another person unless it's for self-defense."

Harry took the knife, placing it in his pocket. "What about this?" Harry said looking at the scrap of paper.

"That's my service number, if you need anything, use it to find me."

"I will."

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

Harry was glad that he didn't shrink down the black hand-me-down hooded sweatshirt with the rest of his possessions he actually cared to keep. Everything else was sitting in his dorm room. He was grateful that Padma Patil had shown him that charm during one of Flitwick's classes in third year. It had been a life saver for Dudley's old clothes as Harry shrunk them down to his size. It took a lot of practice on inanimate objects to get the fine control down to getting the old hand me downs to fit him perfectly. He still had to get them cleaned and repaired, nothing that cleaning and repair charms couldn't do and he had a wardrobe. A wardrobe worn by his disgusting whale of a cousin, but free none the less.

As he sat on the ledge he thought about the revelations in his life that brought him to the edge.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _Twelve hours ago. November 12, 2005._

Harry wandered through the castle right before curfew. He had enough of the stares and harassment from the student body. What made it worse were those buttons created by someone that was unspecified. Only a few people didn't harass him about the Goblet nor about him seeking glory or anything. He was on his way towards the Headmaster's office to make a formal request to have him intervene on the buttons, though he figured he wouldn't be able to stop people from verbally harassing him. He walked past a usually empty classroom which had voices coming from them.

"That was a wicked good job on those buttons, 'Mione," a familiar red-head said from inside, his voice muffled.

A muffled reply from a girl came back, "Of course it was. I am the smartest witch of our class, perhaps the entire school."

Harry pulled out his wand and transfigured a pair of pebbles into a roll of tape and a small mirror. He pulled out his folding knife, hitting the release stud the blade snapped into its open position. He taped the mirror to the knife and laid down near the gap between the door and floor and slid his improvised extendable mirror through. He prayed that his suspicions were wrong as he positioned the mirror getting a view of the speakers. His heart both metaphorically stopped and broke as the speakers came into view.

"Why are we doing this again?" Ron asked.

"You heard Headmaster Dumbledore. He wants Harry alienated so that he does just terribly enough in the upcoming challenges to be weakened for the Dark Lord to kill him, which will allow the Headmaster to kill the Dark Lord himself," Hermione replied in her know-it-all tone.

"Oh yeah. And then we get a cut of the Potter vaults along with my mother for Ginny once we turn seventeen," Ron replied with sudden clarity.

Harry put away his knife and slumped against the wall in disbelief, still close enough to hear any more talking. "So what did the Headmaster promise you to spy on Harry?" Hermione asked. "He promised me unlimited access to the Restricted Section as well as tomes from the Dumbledore, Black, and Potter estates when their lines ended."

"He promised me candy, money, and passing grades," Ron replied.

'So that's how Ron has been passing all his classes though he's been half-assing them,' Harry thought. 'And why he was intentionally distracting me from doing my own. Rule thirty-six: If you feel like you're being played, you are.'

"The Headmaster has plans for him, plans that have been in the making for years," Hermione stated.

Harry conjured two bottles of super-glue and compressed air. He read inside of some spy manual that a retired agent under a pseudonym published, 'Super glue is cheap, quiet, and powerful. If you lay it on thick and force dry it with compressed air you can cut the bonding time down to less than a minute.' 'This will be a prank that dad and Sirius could get behind,' Harry thought to himself with a wry grin as he put the super glue all along the door frame. Vanishing the empty glue containers he then used the compressed air on the wet glue, drying it. (4)

"Do you hear a hissing sound?" Ron asked. Harry stopped, almost done drying the outside of the frame.

"No, you're just hearing things," Hermione replied. Harry resumed, finishing the frame all together. He sat around for another minute after Vanishing the canisters to ensure bonding. He left with an agenda already building in his mind.

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

Harry chuckled as he wondered if anyone had found the two traitors yet. He hoped that they stewed for a while before someone found them. 'Ah sweet karma,' he thought to himself. He saw Hedwig flying around in her liberated form. The Headmaster, now dubbed Meddling Goat, had hidden her true form under a bunch of appearance based spells to hide a Snow Phoenix under the guise of a Snowy Owl. She had been trying for years to get Harry's attention to form a Familiar Bond which would dissolve the spells hiding Hedwig's true appearance and spells tied to her. Seeing her now he could understand why she preened more than the actual owls, phoenixes are naturally, and righteously, vain.

Putting the past aside he started thinking about his grand plan as he ran the checklist through his mind. 'Letter: check. Getaway: check. Surprise: check. After that: I have no clue,' he thought. He ran his thumb over Gibbs' service number again. 'Gibbs!'

"Mr. Potter!" came a Scottish woman's voice. Harry quickly closed the knife and pocketed it. "What are you doing here at this time of night? Why aren't you in your dorm room?"

Harry turned around to see an irate Professor McGonagall as well as Snape. "Oh, just needed a place to think," He replied. "Sort of hard to find a place to not be harassed about something I didn't do these days."

"Potter, you will stop this pompous attitude right this instant," Snape commanded.

"Fuck off, Snivellus," Harry replied defiantly with the bowman's salute.

"That's it, one hundred points from Gryffindor!"

"Oh shove it up your arse."

He grabbed Harry's arm tightly. _'Hedwig, get ready,'_ he thought to her over their bond, reaching inside his hoodie pocket grabbing his knife.

"A wise man once said, and is most likely still saying, 'If someone thinks they have the upper hand, break it'." Harry pressed the stud on the spring loaded blade and stabbed Snape in the arm between the radius and ulna. "Or stab it in this case." He quickly stood up on the edge with knife in hand, facing the professors, Snape trying to keep pressure on the nonfatal wound. "Well I'd love to stay and chat, but I won't be another cog in that old Goat's senile plans," he said before simply falling backwards, enjoying the looks of shock on the professors' faces.

 _'Time to put on a show Hedwig.'_ The snow phoenix swooped down, flying faster than Harry, catching up to him. She grabbed onto his shoulder with her talons and 'flamed' away inches before hitting the ground in a white sub-zero flame, coating the ground in frost. While the professors looked on in horror, Harry reappeared in a more subtle flame in downtown London.

"Way to cut it close," he muttered.

 _'You said to put on a show, I did,'_ she replied.

"And you did, my dear Hedwig. That was fun, I should try skydiving sometime," Harry replied, adrenaline still coursing through his system.

 _'Yes, because throwing one's self out of a mundane airplane at tens of thousands of feet and falling at close to double the speed of your Firebolt, relying on a parachute made of nylon to open packed by a person you don't know is_ SUCH _a good idea,'_ she dryly replied.

"When you put it that way… What should we do next?"

 _'Gringotts, get access to your money, get a really nice hotel suite in mundane London, and plan how to get across the Atlantic but not necessarily in that order. Especially if this Gibbs fellow will help you.'_

"Would you be so kind as to-?" Harry started to ask before they disappeared in a small bout of white fire.

XxXxXxX

 _Gringotts. 00:30 GMT._

"-take me to Gringotts," Harry finished. "It's like you're a-."

 _'Mind reader? A Familiar Bond tends to do that. Also heads up, goblins incoming.'_

"Wand-waver, what are you doing here after hours?" the goblin guard exclaimed, spear pointed towards Harry.

"My name is Harry Potter and I would like to make a withdrawal from my vault and it couldn't wait until morning," Harry replied.

"And why couldn't it wait until morning?"

"Do you want the short version or the long one?" The goblin gave him a look which said, 'What do you think?' "Short it is. I found out that a certain Headmaster has nefarious plans for me using people I called friends to spy on me and now I'm leaving the British Isles. The longer I sit around, the sooner they find me."

"Very well. We shall alert Manager Ragnuk (5) to your request."

Harry was lead down into the bank until they reached a very ornate door decorated with engravings of the great goblin battles that he would have named if Binns didn't put him and everyone else that was ever in that class to sleep. Harry entered the room at the voice inside saying, "Come." Inside he saw a smartly dressed goblin behind a mahogany desk. "Please sit, Mr. Potter. I hear you wish to leave the country, however before we do so we need to confirm your identity."

Harry sat down in the chair provided. "What would you need me to do?"

The goblin slid a black knife that was jagged along the blade's edge towards him. "Prick your finger and let three drops of blood fall on the parchment, and do please hurry as we would like to be getting some rest this time of night."

Harry did so and once the third drop hit the parchment words began to spread until several lines appeared on it in the same shade of red as his blood. The goblin took a look at the parchment. "Well your identity is confirmed, Mr. Potter. What business do you wish to conduct with Gringotts this very late at night?"

"I want to empty out all of vaults or have them transferred to a local branch wherever I decide to go."

"You will not tell us where to send it now?"

"The less people knowing where I'm actually going, the better. Hedwig here-," he said pointing to his phoenix. "-tells me that Headmaster Dumbledore as well as Professor Snape are both master Occlumens and Legilimens."

"You honestly don't think that they would be so stupid as to attempt assaulting us with the mental arts?"

"I do, apparently I'm part of some sort of prophecy and some sort of grand plan that involves me dying. I don't plan on dying any time soon. Dumbledore has set himself as Leader of the Light, people blindly follow him like sheep."

"Very well, your vaults will be kept on stand-by status awaiting transfer confirmation. Do you have your vault key?"

"I do not. It is currently in the possession of either the Headmaster or one Molly Weasley."

"Why would you allow another to hold on to your vault key?" the goblin sounded annoyed.

"I'm a child who was raised in the mundane world who was only introduced to it three years ago. I assumed it was proper for a guardian to hold on to your vault key to keep a minor from spending money foolishly," Harry tried as an excuse.

"That normally would be the case for those whose parents were alive, no offense, but in your case you should have had your vault key from the very moment you learned of the Wizarding World, consciously or not. The fact that the Headmaster or Mrs. Molly Weasley holds your key means they have disregarded Goblin Law as well as Ministry Regulations. The fact that you are the last of your line allows you full access to your accounts, which makes them having access to your accounts all the more worrying. We will have the current key destroyed at once and a new one issued."

"Do you have a means of me spending my money in mundane world other than exchanging it for physical cash?" Harry asked as he 'donated' another drop of blood in a key mold with a galleon sitting in it.

The goblin cast a spell in which the enchanted gold melted and mixed with Harry's blood before finally forming a key. "We do offer an electronic option that we partner with using mundane banks as a proxy for transactions. The New-bloods call them Debit Cards."

"I would like one."

"Done. It will be made available for you before you leave tonight. Do you have any other business with us tonight?"

"Do you do passports? If I'm going to leave the country, probably permanently, I'd like it so that the place I arrive at doesn't throw me back for entering illegally."

"It will be done."

An hour later Harry was flashing out of Gringotts with a wand from the Potter family vault, a newly activated debit card, and a passport. He arrived at the Bulgari Hotel, figuring he deserved a nice soft bed in a nice expensive suite. But knowing that Dumbles would most likely be looking for him soon, he'd use a false name. He went inside and used his real name to rent out a room that only a rich teenager would be able to afford, then used an Obliviate on her using a wand from the Potter family vault and got a better room under the name Leroy Gibbs. But before he went to bed, he had to write a letter.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Kelly. Can you be back here by the time I wake up?"

 _'I can be back in a few hours,'_ she replied.

XxXxXxX

 _Gibbs Residence, Virginia. 9pm EST._

One Kelly Gibbs was sitting at the kitchen table eating a snack while working on her English homework. If there was one thing that Kelly knew, it was that Poe was one disturbed man. She was interrupted by a flash of light which revealed a majestic pure white bird that was around the size of a swan. In its beak was a letter with her name on it. Being in shock the swan sized bird deposited it on her opened book. Finally snapping out of her stupor she opened the letter to see it was in her friend Harry's handwriting.

 _Kelly,  
_ _Tell your dad: "Rule 40 is in effect. Will call when safe, need to make sure I'm not being followed. In London, trying to make my way towards you guys." Send your dad's cell number with the vain white bird.  
_ _-Harry_

Kelly quickly dug out her phone from her sleep pants pocket and dialed her dad. "Dad?"

XxXxXxX

 _NCIS, Major Crimes Response Team office. 9:15pm._

Leroy Jethro Gibbs was sitting at his desk, looking over the files for his current case. McGee killed a man in an alleyway where they couldn't find the other man's weapon nor the slug fired. That's what he was doing until his daughter called him sounding worried. "Kelly? What's wrong?"

 _"Dad, Harry just sent me a letter. He said to tell you that 'Rule 40 is in effect' for him,"_ Kelly replied.

He paused as he knew what the rules forty and up meant. "Are you sure that's what he wrote?"

"Boss?" Tony asked but Gibbs waved him off.

 _"He said he would call once he was sure he wasn't being followed. He asked for your cell number. I've already replied with your cell number,"_ Kelly replied.

"How did he get a letter there so fast, was it overnighted?" Gibbs asked.

 _"Some sort of big white bird the size of a swan that disappeared in a flash of white light after giving it a scrap of paper with your cell number on it."_

"And you're sure about that last part?"

 _"Yes."_

"Sweetheart, I'll take care of it. Just call me if he calls the house."

XxXxXxX

 _The Bulgari Hotel, 7am GMT. November 13, 2005._

Harry woke up feeling more refreshed than he had ever been in years. He started thinking about his agenda for the day. It would take some time to get a flight arranged and he needed a new wardrobe in case his person was being tracked via clothing. Now if he was going to be blending in he needed clothing that didn't stand out completely but still looked better than the rags he had been forced to wear. The first thing he did was head to the local shopping mall and got a whole new wardrobe with new shoes which took him at least two hours and another hour at an optometrist getting new glasses with the correct prescription for his eyes. The next thing he did was head into the room with his real name and changed everything down to his boxers. He knew that the Goat would have some way of tracking him and he wouldn't put it past him to place tracking charms on all his clothing and possessions.

He changed into his new wardrobe and cast the finite incantum spell on his possessions in the trunk and found that his books all had tracers on them as well his old glasses frame. Even his father's cloak had several charms on them as well, which he promptly removed. He left the rest as everything he owned as they all had tracers on them in the room. Knowing that this couldn't be all he cast a detection spell on himself to find that his hair glowing as well his pubic hair as well.

"That perverted old goat fucker," Harry said before shaving himself using a hair removal hex that the Twins had said was for pranking purposes. "Well the hair will grow back," he commented. "And I get to wear my new beanie. See Hedwig, there's always an upside to these things," he said as Hedwig reappeared in a flash. In her beak was a scrap of paper in her beak which had a ten digit phone number. "So I assume Kelly is doing well?"

 _'She was, until you told her you were in trouble in your letter. Her father is waiting for your call,'_ Hedwig replied.

"Alright then. Hedwig, I need you to transport me somewhere with payphones, and where the public can see me. If I missed some sort of tracker and the Goat tries something it'll be hard to do so without getting a bunch of attention from the public."

One flash of light later Harry was next to a row of pay phones and dialed the number provided, with a one in front of it all because it'd be an international call. _"Gibbs,"_ came the reply from the other side.

"Did you get my letter?" he asked.

 _"Harry?"_

"The one and only."

 _"Who's out to get you?"_

"An old goat named Albus Dumbledore. Apparently there's only one way to defeat the monster that killed my parents, and it involves me being killed. He also wants to redistribute my personal wealth among the people who I called friends. So now I want out, but I'm sure they'll try and track me down."

 _"Do you know how?"_

"Do you know about the hidden society of mystics that's supposed to live and hide in plain sight and coexist with us?" Harry asked, hinting at magic users.

 _"Are you hinting at the ones that have weird things happen to them around them, and that you're one of them?"_ (6)

"Kelly said you were a good investigator. It seems as though my old Headmaster has placed trackers on me and I have no doubt that they'll try to keep me 'under control' by any means necessary, even if it means breaking the law, both mystic and mundane."

 _"Kelly said you were planning on heading this way, is that correct?"_

"Would you be willing to let me bunk with you, gunny?" Harry noticed an out of place piece of clothing synonymous with wizards. "Shit, they've found me. I'll call you again when I lose them again or get in the air," he said before hanging up.

Harry wandered into the crowd, bobbing and weaving in between everyone that he could before doubling back multiple times. He knew that the people following him, a black male wearing what looked like a Kwanza hat and a younger Caucasian woman with pink hair broke Rule twenty-seven: There are two ways to follow someone. The first way, they never notice you. The second way, they _only_ notice you. Harry ducked into a side alley and watched them run past. Hedwig flew down onto his shoulder and flamed away back to the hotel room to gather his newly acquired clothes.

Hedwig flamed him away to a local private airfield after he checked out of the 'Leroy Gibbs' rented room. Officially Mr. Harry Potter was still at the hotel in his room. He walked up to the receptionist's desk. "Hello miss, I'd like to charter a flight to Dulles International Airport in the States," Harry said.

She looked up from her magazine and said, "Aren't you a little young to be chartering a flight overseas?"

"So my money **isn't** good here?" he said pulling out his Visa debit card, waving it in front of her face temptingly.

"Of course not sir, our company didn't insinuate that at all," a man in a sharply dressed suit came out from what looked like an office. "How might we serve you today?"

"I would like to charter a Gulfstream to Dulles international."

"Do you have a passport?" he asked. Harry pulled it out and showed it to the manager. "Very good, Mr. Potter, it seems everything is in order. When would you like to leave?"

"Is immediately a choice?" Harry asked.

"Yes, however that will be extra as we will have to alert the Americans about the flight."

"Money is of no concern right now."

"Very well, please come this way," he directed with a wave of his hand.

An hour or so later he was in the air, flying in style. It was then Harry realized that he needed to call Gibbs again since it'd be kind of hard to abduct him at thirty thousand feet, British wizards aren't known for their discretion or brains. He pressed the flight attendant button, a minute later a quite beautiful woman came up to him. "Can I help you, sir?"

"Yes, would it be possible for me to make a call? It slipped my mind to let the people I'm staying with know when I'll arrive," Harry replied.

"One moment sir, I'll get a satellite phone."

She returned a few minutes later with a semi bulky phone with a very large antenna. He dialed Gibbs' cell number. _"Gibbs."_

"It's Harry, I got away and I'm currently thirty thousand feet in the air. I'll be arriving at Dulles," Harry said.

 _"What terminal?"_

Harry paused, "I have no clue, I'm in a Gulfstream (7)."

 _"How did you even afford that?"_

"Turns out I come from old money. By the way, I can pay for rent if you want."

Gibbs sighed. _"I'll have one of my agents there to pick you up from the private flights strip, they'll bring you here and you can give me an official statement about this Dumbledore who is planning your death."_

"See you then, and tell Kelly I'm safe and say 'hi'. It'll be nice to see you guys again."

 _"Did those relatives of yours take your knife?"_

"Rule number nine, it hasn't left my person."

 _"Good job, see you when you land."_ The line went dead.

'I wonder how the student body and teachers at Hogwarts are taking my letter and the surprise.' Harry thought to himself.

XxXxXxX

 _Hogwarts, noon._

The students in the hall were murmuring among themselves wondering why they were there exactly. They had heard rumors that Harry had committed suicide while others said they saw him disappear in a flash of light. Even the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students were in attendance at the request of the Hogwarts staff though they didn't need to be there at all, but were there out of curiosity.

"Quiet down!" Dumbledore stated loudly. The students in the room quieted down quickly. "You have all heard the rumors and I am here to put them to rest." He held up his hand which had a letter in it. "Here I have an open letter written to all the Hogwarts students and staff. I will now open it." As he broke the seal the letter transformed into what many troublemaking students knew was a Howler.

"Hello to everyone who is either a professor or student at Hogwarts. This is a pre-recorded message from me, Harry Potter. By now I assume that the Goat has gathered you all here to read this letter which had a compulsion charm to do so. To those of you that think that I am dead, well you're wrong because I am alive and well somewhere where you'll never find me. But before I say goodbye to the European Wizarding World once and for all I would like to say a few words to you all. To those of you from Beauxbatons or Durmstrang, this doesn't apply to you so don't take offense.

"Why am I sending you all a Howler instead of telling you in person? Well you guys never listen, so why not yell at you instead indirectly? Now as I've said numerous times, I DIDN'T put my name in the Goblet. I do acknowledge that Mr. Diggory is in fact that true Hogwarts champion. Whoever put my name in falsely did it with the hope that I would die during this tournament. As for the treatment that I've been receiving from the Hogwarts students, it is deplorable. Except for a select few of you, all of you have acted as though I am seeking eternal glory, as if being the only person to survive the Killing Curse wasn't enough. And on that thought, my parents should be heralded as the true heroes that night for Voldemort's-." There was an intentional pause while every British wizard and witch gasped. "If you're done gasping, his demise, not me. They sacrificed their lives that I might live.

"And on that topic what's with all the hyphenated names? 'The-boy-who-lived,' 'He-who-must-not-be-named,' 'You-know-who'. If you give a man or woman a title you lose focus of who they really are. You want to know who Voldemort really is? I'll give you a moment to finish gasping. The one you call a Dark Lord is nothing more than a half-blood born of a squib prostitute and a muggle man. That's right. The man you Pureblood bigots herald as the second coming of Purebloodism is nothing more than what you hate. 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' when rearranged makes 'I am Lord Voldemort,' anyone with any cryptography experience would know how to solve that.

"I have a few more things to say before this Howler ends. Hermione Jean Granger and Ronald Bilius Weasley, I hereby declare blood feud between our houses for your betrayal and deception towards me. Hermione that means if I see you, then in the eyes of the law I have the right to legally kill you. And as for you Dumbledore, you have manipulated your last student. Do you know what he wanted to do to me? He wants me dead for his Greater Good. He wants the money left to me by my dead parents that was to be used for my schooling and my upbringing, which was being stolen by the two people who I have declared blood feud upon. So for that I declare blood feud on house Dumbledore as well for theft and conspiracy to commit murder. All I have to say to the Muggleborn students here is leave the country while you still can, there are more opportunities for your outside the country than you will find here in this backwards country. Goodbye to you all. It's been fun. Not. Enjoy the surprise." The Howler then exploded.

On the ground was Harry's Holly and Phoenix feather wand, snapped in two while in the break was burned significantly. Dumbledore knew then and there not only was his plans ruined, but Harry wasn't going to come back, ever.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, the first chapter of this plotbunny is now done and over with. Down below I have some specified notes for specific things.**

 **1\. I just looked for knives on Cabela's site and I liked this one. It's also has a spring assisted release.**

 **2\. Harry is still under the Statute of Secrecy, so "chemistry" is the closest thing to "potions" that he could equate it to.**

 **3\. Dumbledore messed with the local police's memories, causing them to release the abusive Dursleys when most decent human beings would lock them up for child neglect bare minimum.**

 **4\. This is a direct reference to** ** _Burn Notice_** **season 3, episode 4 where they seal a door doing the exact same thing Harry did.**

 **5\. That is not a mistake. Most fanfics say "Ragnok" but according to the Harry Potter wiki the name of the goblin king is "Ragnuk." I assume auto-correct is the cause of this common misspelling.**

 **6\. I have decided that all Federal agents (FBI, NCIS, etc.) will be read into the Statute as they solve crimes involving the Federal level, so Gibbs and the rest of his team along with the Director all know about magic.**

 **7\. The Gulfstream has a range of about 7000 nautical miles and the distance from London to Washington DC is about 3190 nautical miles, well within its range.**

 **Alright now that my specific notes are done. I would like to say thanks for reading. If you wish see more, why not follow? If you really liked this favorite. And leave some reviews for me to read. I like reading them. Note that as this is not my primary story at the moment this won't be updated as often as others until either those are done or I lose inspiration for them temporarily and swap over to this until I get it back.**

 **Until the next chapter, see you then.**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to America!

**Hello and welcome to the second chapter of this story. Before we begin I'm going to clarify some things that I think could get confused by accident.**

 **American "Alphabet" agencies knowing about magic – As I mentioned the previous chapter agencies like NCIS and the FBI know about magic primarily because they are federal agencies. They know so that decisions can be made about who takes cases, and being the Major Crimes Response Team Gibbs and his team are well in the know.**

 **Ministry/Goblin regulations – Now this is something that I wanted to elaborate on, but not take up exposition space as that can get boring fast. Now the Ministry law is the same as the goblin one. If you are not the last member of your line, you have your key the instant you learn about magic. However if you have a living father and mother or other direct paternal relative they will hold on to your key until they decide you're responsible enough, or you turn 17 as that is the age of being considered an adult in Wizarding Britian. Whichever comes first. As you know the age of consent is 14 in the UK from what I was able to gather, while here in the US it's 18, so that could also be a factor that can be taken into account. So tl;dr, Dumbledore and Molly were breaking the law by holding onto his key past the day he learned about magic.**

 **The American "Ministry" of Magic aka The Department of Magic – An agent representing this agency will be making an appearance in this chapter explaining this.**

 **Usage of "mundane" rather than "muggle" – This will be explained in the chapter itself.**

 **Guns and magic – Now this I actually had to think quite hard about. Now there is a lot of math and physics involved with firearms. Seriously. I spent at least two hours online and inside forums figuring out different formulas before I said "fuck it" and went to Wikipedia. It probably didn't help that I was drinking too, but meh. The average 9mm Parabellum round exerts around 3-4psi (aprox. 500 foot pounds) on impact after traveling at up to 1400 feet per second, the .45ACP can have up to 4-5psi (aprox. 600 foot pounds) upon impact after travelling up to 1225 feet per second. These don't sound like much, but it doesn't take much to pierce human skin though, now does it? Don't even get me started on the .50BMG, Jesus. With up to 3044 feet per second and up to 92psi (13,310 foot pounds). I mean these things are meant to punch through solid steel; personally I don't think there's anything that could stop that short of an active Protego Maxima. I mean the GAU-8 Avenger's 30mm rotary cannon makes Swiss cheese out of tanks.  
Now how I'm going to introduce gunplay against magically armed enemies is as follows. Sustained fire upon a Protego charm will cause it to collapse. This will vary though on the power level of the wizard or witch in question. Dumbledore would be able to deflect/stop more rounds than say Ron. There are a few caveats though: 1) The magical needs to know that they're going to get in a firefight and get their shield up before the shot is fired, 2) The magical needs to imagine their charm like a bulletproof vest or focus their shield more upon vital areas like vital organs and the head. People like Malfoy who think that non-magical weapons are inferior to magic would underestimate someone like Ziva and Gibbs who are both crackshots would take him down in a heartbeat.  
I also decided that federal agencies need a leg up on the competition, so therefore they're going to be using a special type of ammunition that will be elaborated on later as I still need to figure out everything about how it would work.**

 **Some other things that I need to state that I didn't in the previous chapter is that Harry IS going to be Out of Character (OOC) during the duration of this fic as will Kelly mainly because she is a character who didn't live past the age of 8 originally, so she's a blank slate for me to work with. I will state that she will be a "daddy's girl" and that I may project my personal music preferences on to both her and Harry. Hey I like my Godsmack and Five Finger Death Punch as well as a few others. Another thing I will note right away is that while Kelly and Jethro are in the same room Harry will call him either by his first name or "Gunny," but when she is not in the room he will call Gibbs by his last name.**

 **In the last chapter I made a derp. I said in the "what if's" that I said Kelly survived the** ** _mugging_** **instead of the** ** _crash_** **that took her mother. Yeah, I've been watching the entirety of season 3 and in episodes 23 and 24 they tell how she and her mother were supposed to die. That has been fixed in the chapter as I went back and replaced the doc so that's fixed now. Do call me out on these things so I can fix them ASAP.**

 **Before I get too much farther I will respond to your reviews! Huzzah!**

 **geetac: I'm glad that you think that this is good.**

 **anb1338: Another chapter! And as for your second question, I will be answering that in the next chapter, I just need to figure out how that will work exactly.**

 **Kitty Katrona: I'm glad that you like Hedwig's personality. I sort of projected a mixed personality of me along with a good friend of mine, we're both very sarcastic.**

 **DS2010: I wouldn't say that he is completely screwed. Oh he definitely lost face with the international community, but as for the British Wizarding world we have to take into consideration he's been part of their government for the last fifty-some years and could spin off to the rest of his governmental peers that Harry is just a kid who is upset. I will say this, he will get what is coming to him.**

 **idk1444: As I stated in the PM I sent you (which I also wanted to talk about here as well), L.J. Gibbs is aware of magical people and their society, but does not know that Harry is a wizard until the end of the last chapter. I have decided to take a creative freedom and decide that any mail sent to a mundane (muggle) is forwarded through a proxy post office who will fulfill the rest of the letter's journey. Hence the reason why there weren't any owls or other carrier birds delivering letters to Kelly. This only exists outside of Britain though as the other magical communities encourage communication with the outside world, so long as they don't breach the Statute individually crafted for their country. People who know US history will tell you that the Magna Carta helped shape the US and its laws, the same could be said for the British Statute of Secrecy; not everything was taken but it was used as a model.**

 **That's it for reviews for now. If you're going to review as a guest, please put a false name at least so you know who I am talking to when I reply to reviews. Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: See first chapter for full disclaimer. I own nothing but my laptop and my copy of MS Word.**

XxXxXxX

"Speaking."

'Thinking.'

 _"Over the phone conversations."_

 _'Telepathic thoughts.'_

 **[Specific start/stop events]**

 **{Suggested music}**

XxXxXxX

 _Hogwarts. November 13, 2005._

Dumbledore sat in his office sulking in rage. His manipulated weapon Harry had made him lose face in the eyes of the British wizarding populace, which he was able to play off as 'teenage rebellion.' However this was not the case for the international wizarding community. The International Confederation of Wizards, which ironically only consisted of European nations and magical city-states, had suspended him as Supreme Mugwump until a proper investigation was held. Yes he was still welcome to the proceedings, but he could not speak for the Confederation but only as a representative of Britain. The other magical communities in Asia, the Americas, and in the Pacific had placed an open invite to the young British self-exile into their countries and their respective premier schools like Tokyo's Yokai Academy (1), the United States' Salem Institute of Magic, Bremen's Bohemian Mage University, Rome's Scuola di magia di Roma, and so many others. He looked at the Daily Prophet's main article for the day's late edition.

 ** _Potter Disappears, Magical Britain Searches for Boy-Who-Lived, Public Opinion of Dumbledore at All Time Low_**

 ** _By Rita Skeeter_**

Of course that bug of a reporter would write an article like this towards him. The Prophet had been Fudge's attack dog since he came into office. Dumbledore set down the rag of propaganda to look at the two members of his Order with a most disappointed expression.

"How did you lose him?" Dumbledore asked.

"We followed the tracker, like you told us to and it lead us to him in muggle London where he was talking to someone named 'gunny', or at least that's what my hearing picked up," a pink haired woman reported.

"He then turned around and saw us, hung up, and mingled in the crowd enough to the point at which we lost him," the black male added.

"Tonks, Kingsley, did you check the other location which he was as well?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well he was still checked into a really fancy hotel downtown. I mean like at least several dozen galleons a night, fancy," Tonks stated. "Kid's got style, gotta appreciate that."

"Inside we found everything he owned as well as a pile of hair, both long and short alike," said Kingsley.

Dumbledore thought, steepleing his fingers, "He will return eventually for his possessions. When he returns for them, bring him back here."

"Why are we doing this again, under Madam Bones' nose?" Tonks asked.

"It's for Harry safety, Ms. Tonks," he replied with a grandfatherly smile with the ever prevalent twinkle in his eye. Little did he know that Harry was well over 4500 miles away getting ready to land.

XxXxXxX

 _Dulles International Airport, 1:02 EST (2)_

 _"Attention passenger and crew, we are beginning our decent. Please fasten your seatbelts,"_ came the voice over the intercom. Harry sat in the luxurious recliner and fastened the belt. A flight attendant came over to check on him before going up to the cockpit. Minutes later the jet glided down to finally land.

The jet then was taxied to the small jet terminal and the pressurized door was opened. Harry undid the safety belt and walked out, but not before shaking the hands of the pilot, copilot, and flight attendant. Waiting for him at the bottom was a golf cart and two sharply dressed men in suits. One had a radio in his ear with a stoic expression while the other had a shimmering silk tie and a dazzling white smile that reminded him of Lockheart.

"Hello Mr. Potter, and welcome to Washington," he said holding out his hand with a North Carolinian accent. "My name is Special Agent Thomas McDonald."

Harry took his hand and shook it firmly. "Are you with-?"

"NCIS? No I am with another agency that wishes to speak with you first. Please, onto the cart please, we need to get you squared away with your passport anyway. Two birds, one stone."

Harry and the agent got on the cart and as it started moving Harry asked, "Which agency do you represent?"

The agent took out a leather wallet and showed him his ID. "I represent the State Department. More specifically a subdivision known only to federal agencies and members of the President's cabinet as the Department of Magic." He tapped the ID with a subtly drawn wand and the words 'State Department' shifted into 'Department of Magic'. "Unlike the British Ministry of Magic we cooperate with the rest of the American government as it was set up by the Founding Fathers themselves. Both Jefferson and Adams were both wizards. They knew that the British Ministry was headed for disaster by completely separating themselves, not even attempting to blend into the larger populace. Out of the entire population of London, about fifty thousand are magical in some way, shape or form. Here we have many, many more either immigrants from other countries, or like you they were persecuted so they left for greener pastures. Sure some have formed close knit communities that are completely magical, but though know how to not expose themselves. The rest of us live in large cities like New York, LA, Chicago, etcetera and the mundies, no offense Agent Jenkins, never notice us unless we intentionally expose ourselves. Did the British Ministry or Hogwarts have instruction on how to blend in?"

"I don't think so. The wizarding community seems to do whatever they want whenever they want at the expense of non-magicals. I was at the Quidditch World Cup and this man and his family were Obliviated an innumerable amount of times, the owner could barely formulate sentences."

"There are so many other ways to host such events. We held it once a few decades ago in Yellowstone, we closed off the area for 'mountain lion attacks' and threw redirection wards around the entire area, no one even knew we were there. I believe that was during Reagan's term, lowest taxes during his entire tenure thanks to that tournament," he chuckled.

They arrived at a building that had a parking lot on the other side. "So what are we doing here?"

They walked inside into an office. Tom gestured for him to sit down before closing the door behind him. "Well we have about fifteen to twenty minutes until your escort shows up if the guys in Public Works did as requested and messed with the traffic lights. We, like many of the intelligence agencies do, read upon events abroad. One of the ways we do this is though subscriptions to foreign newspapers to our embassies who then forward them to us. Take a look at today's late edition of the Daily Prophet," he said handing Harry the paper he knew was garbage. On it was a story about his open letter to the students and staff of Hogwarts and his disappearance as well people questioning him whether he was a coward or not. "We know it is propaganda, we want to know what they're leaving out."

Harry rubbed his head, "Well I know for sure I'm not a coward. In the article they don't mention my claim of Dumbledore manipulating me or others nor my suggestion for other muggleborns."

"Mundaneborn or First Gen," the agent interrupted.

"Sorry?"

"Sorry I thought you knew. I knew Wizarding Britain was prejudiced but-," he whistled. "-not that bad. Calling anyone 'muggle' is akin to calling an African American man the N word. Yeah they take it just as seriously. Funny story on that. Years ago when I was in attendance of the International Interschool Quidditch Tournament; it's sort of like the NCAA tournament, but for high school kids but only happens once in every four to five years. I was only a freshman at the time but during the final four matches there was this really cute Aussie with blonde hair and that accent-," he realized he was getting off topic. "Anyway. This guy was some blonde douche from London with girly long hair and asks what family this girl is from, she says she's the first of her family to be magical, he calls her a muggle mudblood, and she punts him in the nads. Absolutely hilarious. Anyway, where were we?"

"My suggestion to the rest of the First Gen magicals."

"Ah, yes. Please do continue."

"They didn't mention it in the article, but weird things have been going on over the years, last year included, that Dumbledore has covered up for one reason or another." He pulled out a small notepad, "I had a lot of time to think on the flight. First was my first year with the Philosopher's Stone created by Nicolas Flamel, why was it that it was stored in the castle instead of some extremely hard to get to place where anyone with a first year's or above school level could get past? Why wasn't the school shut down second year when a Basilisk was running rampant that was petrifying students that looked at it indirectly but could kill with direct eye contact? In third year my so called 'murderer' godfather escaped an escapable-," the agent snorted a small laugh. "-prison that he was unjustly sent to with no trial to find and kill the real betrayer of my parents while abiding by the oath he took to protect me."

The agent straightened up, "He took an oath to become your godfather? Of course, the Godfather/Godmother Ritual. Those are usually recorded and witnessed by at least one or two other people to ensure chain of custody if something happens to the parents."

"Sirius told me that Alice Longbottom was there to complete the Godmother Ritual as well as… Dumbledore. He would have known," Harry sat back in resignation. "He knew all along."

"Was there anything else that you noticed in particular that we don't already know?"

"Well I supposedly entered a tournament that I never signed up for. An age line would have prevented me from crossing and putting my name in myself, and I made sure to stay at least fifty yards away from the thing, I kept getting vibes all week long about that thing. The night that the names were selected was the closest that I was to the thing the entire thing and someone planted my name in order to kill me indirectly."

The agent's phone rang and answered it, "Yes?" He listened for a few seconds. "Tell Special Agent McGee that the young Mr. Potter will be out in just a minute." He closed his cell before turning his attention to Harry, "Do you mind if I make a copy of your notes?" Harry nodded. Agent McDonald pulled out a mahogany wand with an unknown core and cast, "Gemino." At once the notebook separated like a cell during mitosis, he then placed the copy in his jacket. "The Secretary of Magic thanks you for your cooperation. Your passport please." Harry handed over his recently printed passport and the agent who stamped it. "Well Mr. Potter, welcome to the United States of America," he said with a smile while handing it back. Harry walked out of the office to see a man in a tan suit coat.

XxXxXxX

 **[Flashback]**

 _Thirty minutes earlier, NCIS._

"Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here?" Gibbs asked. "First Abby's lab nerd frames DiNozzo for murder, and then McGee kills a cop. Did somebody break a mirror?"

As Tony and Ziva left the bullpen, Tony grimacing. "Boss, can I go with Tony and Ziva? An extra set of eyes might help," McGee asked in an attempt at some normalcy.

"No, Metro PD is out to get you. If you find the bullet, it's compromised evidence." Standing up he shouted to Tony at the elevator, "Hey DiNozzo, while you're there ask if anyone saw Benedict in the area last night."

"Got it," Tony replied.

"What should I do?" McGee asked in resignation. (3)

"I need you to run an errand. There's a kid arriving, a friend of Kelly's, named Harry at Dulles's private jet terminal. He's running from a senile old man who wants to kill him for whatever reason. Pick him up and bring him here. After you get back find that SUV," Gibbs replied before pounding at his keyboard.

 **[End flashback]**

XxXxXxX

As Harry looked at the suited man he held a sign that said 'Harry' on it. He could also tell he looked a bit, he couldn't place his finger on it, but nerdy though he didn't necessarily look it, but he did give off that vibe.

"Are you Harry?" he asked.

"Depends who's asking," Harry replied.

"Sorry," he said pulling out his ID. "Special Agent Timothy McGee, NCIS."

"Then I am Harry." Harry extended his hand, which Tim shook.

"Do you have any luggage?" Harry shook his head 'no.' McGee escorted Harry out to the Charger outside. "You can take shotgun if you like." They started driving down the highway before McGee asked, "How do you know the boss?"

"About six years ago he did a seminar for the sniper school for the SAS and British Army. I met him, Kelly, and Shannon as they rented the house next door to us while the owners were out on Holiday for the summer."

"Who's Shannon?"

"Shannon Gibbs. Kelly's mother." Seeing the blank expression on McGee's face Harry said, "He didn't tell you then. Forget I said anything about her. That's their story to tell, not mine. However the three months I spent with them was wonderful. My abusive aunt and uncle feared what Gibbs would do if they touched me."

"You had abusive relatives? Why didn't you report it to the police?"

"Who said I didn't? I tried whenever I could get to the phone. Gibbs did several times before he told me I could stay at their place any time I wanted to. We both think someone was doing something behind the scenes that prevented the police from doing their jobs."

"You thought there were dirty cops?"

Harry shook his head, "No, it was more like it was the first time they ever got the call. The three times that Gibbs called them he showed them my sleeping area, which was no bigger than a broom closet, and though my aunt and uncle were arrested they were always let off only hours later. The arresting officers always had this glazed look in their eyes, like someone was controlling them like a puppet."

"Only a few things can do that. The Confundus will make the target confused about what they saw or heard, an Obliviate would have wiped the memory completely allowing a new one to be suggested, but glazed eyes is typically a sign of the Imperius," McGee said offhandedly without thinking.

Harry blinked a few times before his brain rebooted to think about what he just heard. "I'm sorry, did you just say Confundus, Obliviate, and Imperius?"

"No?" Harry raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "I think Gibbs would be the best to explain that."

XxXxXxX

 _NCIS, Navy Yard._

Close to a half hour later Harry and McGee were driving into the Navy Yard. Walking inside the building they had to go through metal detectors. It was then Harry remembered his knife. "Umm Tim, can you hold on to something for me?" Harry asked.

"Depends on what it is," McGee replied.

"I just saw on the sign that weapons on those who aren't agents is prohibited. I have a knife on me," Harry replied meekly.

"And why do you have a knife?"

"Rule number nine."

"Gibbs told you his rules?"

"He gave me one of the two written copies when he left. And a knife."

Seeing that they were next to be scanned McGee relented, "Fine. But if we get in trouble, I blame you."

"Next," the security guard stated. McGee took Harry's knife and put it in his pocket, he then walked up and flashed his badge and walked around the scanner. Harry walked up to the guard, "Please put anything that's metal into a tote and send it through the scanner." Harry took out any pocket change he had, along with the shrunken chest that contained his entire wardrobe with the change as it looked like a toy to anyone who didn't look hard enough. "Step on through." Harry walked through slowly. As he did a silent alarm went off that the guard saw. "Sir, did you remove every item that could set off a detector?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "Coins, keys," he leaned closer and whispered, "a wand?"

"How did you-?" Harry asked.

"We wouldn't be a federal agency if we **_didn't_** know. Please hand it over," the guard firmly asked with his hand out. Harry handed it over and the guard turned around and muttered, "Maple with a Thestral tail hair, interesting (4). Revelio Originis," he cast. Small holographic letters appeared over the wand. "Created by Antioch Peverell for one Ignotus Peverell. Currently bonded to a Mr. Harry Potter, direct descendant of the latter. Last three spells used: two Obliviates in the last twenty-four hours, one Protego three hundred years ago." He handed the wand back to Harry, "Please keep this in its holster at all times within the building."

"I will," he replied placing it back inside his coat pocket.

McGee led Harry over to the elevator and when inside McGee said, "Well that was unexpected. Another member of the secretive community hiding in plain sight."

"More importantly, how do you know?" Harry asked suspiciously. "Are you part of it too?"

"No…" McGee trailed. "I think Gibbs would be the better person to explain that than me." The rest of the very short elevator ride was spent in an uncomfortable silence until the doors finally opened to the bullpen. McGee looked confused for a second. "Gibbs must have gone down to Abby or Ducky, but I'm sure he'll be back soon. I have to get back to work, but you can take Tony's seat until he gets back," he gestured to the desk across from his.

"Do you have a book or something I can read?" Harry asked, sitting in DiNozzo's chair.

"Do you like crime thrillers?" McGee asked as he sat in his chair.

"I've read one or two over the years I've hidden myself in the library."

Tim opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a novel titled 'Deep Six'. "Well I happen to have an advance copy of the new novel by Tom E. Gemcity if you're interested," he said walking over to Harry, holding the hardcover book out which he then took.

"Tom E. Gemcity? Nice anagram," he said opening the book and started to read the first page.

McGee looked dumbfounded, "How did you-?"

"There was a psycho that killed my parents named Tom Marvolo Riddle, who rearranged his name to create the misnomer 'Voldemort' with extra letters to spare an 'I am Lord' as well," he said turning the page. "I have the idea you don't want anyone knowing, your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks," McGee replied with disbelief before he got back to work.

A few hours later McGee was called elsewhere to do whatever. Harry kept reading the book to pass the time. Eventually jetlag caught up to him and he passed out in the middle of a chapter. While Harry was snoozing away, unaware of his surroundings other than that it was safe, Tony and Ziva arrived.

They both walked to their desks, it wasn't until Tony walked into his workspace that he noticed that there was a teenager in his chair. "Ziva, why is there a kid at my desk?"

Ziva set her bag down at her desk before looking over to Tony. "Maybe he's a new intern," she replied.

"We don't hire interns that aren't in college."

"Perhaps he was delivering your doughnuts as a part-time job and ate all of them waiting for you," she laughed.

"Ha ha, Ziva." He nudged the kid in his chair.

"Damn jetlag," he mumbled. "How long was I out?" He looked at his wristwatch, "Seven hours?"

"Who let you in here, and more importantly why are you at my desk?" Tony asked.

"McGee was sent to pick me up from Dulles and let me sit here until Gibbs got back. And why is me being at your desk more important than me being here in the first place?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You have a British accent, similar to Ducky," Ziva stated.

"Ducky? You mean Dr. Mallard in autopsy?"

"You know Ducky?" Tony asked.

"By word of mouth only through letters that Gibbs' daughter sent me."

"Now how did you meet Gibbs?" Tony leaned in.

"That's none of your business, DiNozzo," Gibbs said as he came into the room going straight to his desk. "Anything in the alley?"

"Nothing so far, boss. We're going to go back first thing in the morning to rescan the alley."

Gibbs then turned his attention to Harry, "Harry, it's nice to see you again. You've gotten a bit taller."

"And your hair has gotten a bit greyer," Harry replied with a grin. Tony anticipated a head slap to the teen's head, only to hear Gibbs laughing.

"If you had been born States-side twenty years ago I would have sworn that you were DiNozzo's long lost brother. Jetlag?"

Harry rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, it sucks nobs."

"Eaten anything yet?"

"Not since an hour after the plane took off."

"Let's get you to my place. I'm pretty sure Kelly has already made something, she got a recipe from the cookbook from her Home Ec. class and wanted to practice making it," Gibbs said as he led Harry out to the elevator.

"She still playing piano?" Harry asked as the doors closed. _'Hedwig, meet us at Gibbs' place.'_

 _'I'm already there,'_ his familiar replied. _'And yes, I'm out of sight.'_

"Still is and has gotten better since you last saw us. And I'm pretty sure she's looking forward to seeing you again." Gibbs led Harry to his car and they drove towards 'Casa del Gibbs'.

Back in the bullpen Tony asked the rhetorical question, "Just who is this Harry kid?"

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there we go, another chapter down. And before we get down to some post chapter notes for next time, I got the footnoted areas down below.**

 **1\. This is sort of a reference to** ** _Rosario + Vampire_** **, it's not literally a monster school, but they are welcome.**

 **2\. Trust me when I say this, this took a lot of researching on the net to ensure accuracy. So according to travel the flight via commercial airlines if he left at noon on Nov. 13, 2005 would arrive in DC at 1:45 local time. The flight would take approximately 6 hours, 45 minutes; however he would be passing through 5 time zones, so we subtract 5 hours from the travel time arriving at him arriving at 1:45 EST. According to the Gulfstream official website the G450 model was produced in 2004, so therefore would be available for Harry to charter in 2005. The top speed is Mach .88 (669 mph) which is faster than commercial jets and also is confirmed to have a range of 4350 nautical miles. After doing some math the 3674 miles (not nautical) divided by the cruising speed for long distance travel of 608.965 (Mach .80) as confirmed by Gulfstream's site for the G450 would take approximately 6.03 hours to complete the one way journey; so Harry's official arrival time is at 1:02pm EST.**

 **3\. Those lines? Directly from the episode "Probie." All hail the treasure trove that is Netflix.**

 **4\. According to the Harry Potter wiki maple is used in wands which portray adventure or a wandering nature, and thestral tail hair has only been used by Antioch Peverell and that ingredient can only be used to make wands by one who has seen death.**

 **Ok so a few things before I leave you hanging, waiting for the next chapter. First up is I have another HP/NCIS fic in the works that involves time travel, an alive Potter family, Harry adopted under a different name, and a possible Abby x Harry pairing. If you're interested follow me and you'll know when it goes up as I still have to finish the pilot chapter as there are a lot of variables to take into consideration including what date do I send him back, where will he live, and what life will he live prior to joining NCIS. Lots of things to think about.**

 **Another thing that I have considered is renaming the story itself, something that I can do easily in the story manager on the site. So during the break between chapters I will take suggestions on what to name the story. So far I do have a few ideas but they're still in the brainstorm department. So as of now either include in a PM or review a title that I can use. The winner will have their title used and will have credit given to them. In the third chapter I plan to display every suggested title and let you guys vote on them. One vote per user, guest users I am putting you guys on an honor system so please only vote once the titles go up.**

 **Another thing I am asking of you guys is that I am considering buying a new car, however I have no idea what to get. So I am asking anyone on this site who has ever purchased a car for suggestions on makes and models of cars, preferably something that gets good gas mileage and will last a decently long time.**

 **Next time: Harry reunites with his old friend Kelly, Gibbs questions Harry about Dumbledore, Dumbledore searches fruitlessly for Harry, and the first task approaches.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. AN: An Important Note

Alright guys this is just a quick author's note as I do need to let you know about the update schedule. Starting this week I go back to college classes and that honestly takes priority unlike the stories that I'm writing. Yes I will continue writing however there may be massive gaps between chapter releases so I request that you guys remain patient as I will continue to work on them and release chapters as they come to me. In fact on both active stories that I am working on already are planned, but have yet to be fully written in full. So again, school's starting for me, there may be gaps between releases, but the stories shall continue.


	4. Chapter 3: Reunion

**Welcome to the third chapter. As you have noticed the title has remained the same. No one has suggested an alternate title yet, which saddens me. But if you like the title the way it is, then so be it. So far everyone has been liking what I've been putting out, which is fantastic. Keep being fantastic everyone. So since I finished the previous chapter and started writing on another chapter I've had some time to think about the gear which the NCIS/FBI agents will use. Just a note though as I have been told that this equipment has been described as "overpowered" in a review, this is a rough draft of the equipment that I am thinking of giving them. As of right now it is not confirmed, I'll let you guys know what will and what will not be used by the agents.**

 **The badge – Each agent's badge is enchanted so what when worn or on the agent's person it provides absolute protection against mental attacks and resistance against most spells, hexes, and curses. The Unforgiveable curses, unfortunately will still pass through the barrier provided, however the Imperius curse's influence will be lessened so one may be able to throw off the influence of the one casting it, the pain induced Cruciatus will be lessened but will be dependent on the will of the one being casted upon, and as for the Killing Curse there is no defense against it.**

 **Micro-engraved rune rounds – As I mentioned in the previous chapter about the physics and stopping power of bullets and how they would interact with magic, I also mentioned that agencies and the military would have one up on the Wizarding World. What is this "one up?" Rune inscribed rounds. In their inert state they act like regular rounds, but when they come in contact with the Protego charm that's when the runes activate. These rounds are engraved with runic arrays small enough to not be noticed by anything short of forensics equipment. When one of these rounds comes in contact with the Protego the runes redirect the shield around it, poking holes in front of it, allowing the round to pass through untouched to then injure or kill the caster.**

 **So far this is what I have so far for the gear that NCIS uses in all their field offices that I can think of for the purpose of this fic. I will add more either when I figure more gear out or if I want to add more specific details.**

 **There are a few other things that I do need to address as I am going through all the NCIS seasons to keep up on my "lore" to ensure that I got it all correct and make sure I have the characters as close to the personalities portrayed in the show. That being said the episode where Gibbs rescues Kelly's friend doesn't happen as they are the age of 16 or 17 in this story's timeline by the time that episode would have rolled around.**

 **The other thing is that we all know that NCIS: Los Angeles and NCIS: New Orleans happen in the same universe as the latter two are spin offs of the main NCIS show. One thing that a few episodes that NCIS: LA confirmed is that Hawaii Five-0 also happens in this universe as well as Kinsey from the LA office visits the Five-0 team a few times.**

 **jasonjkay: Well it's a good thing that they're reuniting this chapter, isn't it?**

 **DS2010: Of course this is only a small portion of the rest of the Magical world. As for Dumbledore he'll get what he deserves but the British Magical World won't be the one doing the punishing. Do note that it's all FEDERAL agencies that know, only specific divisions of the local LEO's (law enforcement officers) know about magic.**

 **rmiser1994: I'm glad you think this is coming along nicely.**

 **jslee102: I mentioned this in the PM to you, I am starting to iron that issue out in this chapter.**

 **athenakitty: I haven't decided who is going to be the resident magical liaison but it's down to two people so far.**

 **God of Vampires aka Alucard: Here's another chapter. I'm still ironing out all the details in the new story. Hopefully I'll have at least a pilot chapter out by December if everything goes well.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the copy of MS Word on my laptop and my laptop. See chapter 1 for the full disclaimer.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _"Over the phone talking."_

 _'Telepathic conversations.'_

 **[Specific event start/stop]**

 **{Suggested music accompaniment}**

XxXxXxX

 _Gibbs residence. November 13, 2005. 9:30pm EST._

During the forty-five minute drive home Harry nodded off again, it didn't help that there was a four car pile-up on the Interstate which slowed traffic down to Rush Hour levels of speed. When Gibbs did finally stop the car in the driveway Harry's eyes slowly opened, "We there?"

"Nod off again?" Gibbs asked.

"Long car rides, traffic, and jetlag tends to do that to you," Harry replied rubbing his eyes.

Gibbs stepped out of the car and chuckled, "Well, you'll get used to it."

"Says the Marine (1) and NCIS agent who tends to travel all over the world." Harry also got out of the car.

He gave Harry a pat on the back, "Give it a week and your internal clock will sync with the rest of us."

They walked towards the front door, "Whatever you say. Just don't be surprised if I'm at two in the morning walking around or something and crashing in the early evening."

Gibbs unlocked the deadbolt (2) on the door and said loudly, "Kelly, set out one more place at the table."

"Ok dad," they heard a teenage girl's voice come from the kitchen. "Who's here? Is it Abby again?" she said coming out from the kitchen. "Or is it-? Harry?" she finally noticed Harry alongside her father. "Harry!" She ran towards the boy and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug from which he flinched, which didn't escape Gibbs' trained investigator's eye. "Oh my God, you're ok. I miss you."

"I missed you too, Kelly," Harry replied, finally returning her hug.

She finally released him from her embrace. "Please come in, dinner's ready."

Dinner consisted of meatloaf and now unfrozen peas and carrots. He time was consumed with pleasant conversation as Gibbs had a rule: unless it was a priority case, no talking about work at the dinner table. Harry helped clean up after dinner, with the three of them it took less than ten minutes to clear the table, way the dishes, and put the leftovers away. They adjourned to the living room which had a modest TV set primarily used by Kelly as Gibbs used the one in the basement on his workbench as background noise while working on his incomplete boat. Harry and Kelly sat on the couch fairly close to each other.

Gibbs lit the fire in the fireplace before sitting down in his comfy chair. "So Harry, what's going on exactly?" Gibbs asked.

Harry sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Well I'm straight up convinced that my former headmaster wants to kill me and the two people I called friends are in on it," he replied.

"How did you find out?"

"From eavesdropping. The two people who were formally friends were being bribed by my former headmaster to spy on me and to sabotage me. For Ronald Weasley-."

"The ginger boy (3) who's been around you ever since your first year?" Kelly asked.

"The same. He was being bribed with money stolen from my accounts illegally. And Jethro, before you suggest me talking to legal or someone else, the bank is taking care of it internally. I should have the money back within the month."

"That's quite fast. McGee is still trying to get out of another identity theft situation," Gibbs noted.

"Well that's Gringotts for you. And McGee still doesn't know that you know?" Gibbs shook his head 'no'. "The apprentice still has much to learn from the master."

Kelly asked the next question that she and Gibbs were both thinking, "Gringotts?"

"I'll talk about them more in a bit. Back to the topic of false friends. Ron's mother has some sort of marriage contract illegally drawn up which would make my property theirs upon my death." Harry saw the next question on Kelly's face before she got a chance to ask it, "Yes marriage contracts still do exist in some countries and in this case it is indeed barbaric. My other 'friend' on the other hand, Hermione, was promised tomes from the Potter estate, the Black estate, as well as immediate access to ancient tomes from the Dumbledore estate as well as unlimited access to the Restricted Section of the school's library."

"How long had they been conspiring against you?" Gibbs asked.

"For Ron I suspect since the day we met." Harry looked nervously around, wondering if he should let loose his secret. He knew Gibbs suspected if not already knowing it. He took a moment before sighing, "I'm going to let you in on a secret: I'm a wizard. Magic, wizards, witches, the whole shebang, it's real."

Kelly's expression told Harry everything he needed to know, Gibbs though was completely stoic in his 'Gibbs-y' way. To which he simply replied, "I know."

"You… know?"

"Yep. You confirmed it over the phone when you asked about mystics hiding in plain sight."

"Ok then… Kelly?" Harry worriedly asked.

"So you can pull rabbits out of hats and stuff?" she timidly (4) asked.

"Well that's a bit on the lower end of the scale, but levitation summoning things from a distance away, transforming things into other things for a short period of time or permanently. There's a whole fields of magic I haven't even been able to touch, though I really want to get into technomancy, I miss playing games on computers." Harry snapped himself out of his mild despair. "I do have one other thing, well I shouldn't say thing, more like being that made the trip with me." _'Hedwig, would you please join us? But please don't do anything too flashy. I don't want them freaking out,'_ Harry projected to his familiar.

A small flash of white flames revealed Hedwig in all her beauty. Kelly was in slight shock while Gibbs' trained instincts gave the outward appearance of calmness, but inwardly he was just as surprised as his daughter. "That's the bird from last night," Kelly stated.

"Indeed. This is Hedwig, she is an Ice Phoenix, and my familiar." Hedwig nodded like only a former owl could and let loose a small song. Now Harry had learned a few things about Phoenixes over the trip over the Atlantic, one of which was the Phoenix song. Now, as a preschooler could tell you, birds communicate with each other through song. Phoenixes do the same, yet are different all at the same time. Their songs, when heard by humans both magical and non-magical alike, activate base instincts in their brains for the appropriate response. If the Phoenix came in peace, then the listeners would be more relaxed about having a borderline immortal (5) bird that could roast (or in Hedwig's case freeze) you in their homes. If angry, fear would be triggered, and so on and so forth. In this case it was a song of greeting and Kelly and Gibbs felt that the bird had no ill will toward them.

"Familiar? As in an animal who gives itself in service to a human or other magically gifted non-human or hybrid for life willingly?" Gibbs asked for clarification.

Harry looked to Hedwig who only said, _'Yes.'_

"Yes," Harry conveyed.

"Phoenixes are extremely rare, almost as much as intelligent free dragons are, and it is even rarer still that one would bond themselves with a human considering the faults of our species," Gibbs said in thought as Kelly was still reeling from the revelation that Harry is a wizard and has a Phoenix for a 'pet.' "The only known Phoenix-human bond in recent history belongs to one Albus Dumbledore."

"My former headmaster," Harry cringed. "And I can tell you this: he is more flawed than any other human out there."

"Yet he has a Phoenix familiar."

"Hedwig and I have been talking, she and I talk telepathically, and we think that Dumbledore's phoenix Fawkes might be a forced familiar." Seeing the look of confusion Gibbs was giving him he elaborated, "The only time that a phoenix is vulnerable fully is when they are reborn. They are incapable of flying away nor casting any type of magic to protect themselves from now turned predators. There are several known ways to make another fall under another's control: potions, mind magic, a forged life debt, etc. and Dumbledore being the very knowledgeable wizard that he is would know of many ways to accomplish such a borderline impossible task."

"You have a theory, how do you prove it?" Gibbs asked hypothetically.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Pray that if Dumbledore sends him after me that he resists the Goat."

XxXxXxX

 _The next morning._

Harry was spot on in his guess that he would wake up in the wee hours of the morning. The previous night since the guestroom was being used for storage Harry just said that the couch would be fine, after all he had slept in worse places, though not by choice. What did he do to occupy himself until Gibbs and Kelly woke up? He watched the news on ZNN. It wasn't until five-thirty that Gibbs woke up.

Gibbs walked into the kitchen and noticed that the TV was on, and that a certain raven haired teen was watching absentmindedly, "Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw Gibbs standing in the kitchen with a coffee mug currently empty of said drink. "Oh, hi."

"How long have you been up?"

"Since around two."

"Jetlag still getting to you?" Gibbs said as he walked back into the kitchen as his specific blend had finished brewing.

Harry yawned, primarily due to the nature of the sky being dark and since 'dark' is associated with most people with 'sleep'… "Yeah. Did you know that there's nothing good on TV at two in the morning? All of its just infomercials and old anime. If I see one more Shamwow ad you'll have to arrest me for murdering the guy, well after I hunt him down that is."

"Coffee?" Gibbs offered, changing the subject.

"Oh God, yes. Got any creamer or anything?" Gibbs pointed to the fridge. Harry made his coffee less plain and black, unlike Gibbs who preferred his brew to be as unaltered as possible. "So where am I going to go today? It's not like I have school like Kelly does."

"Actually I want you to come back to the Navy Yard with me. I want to introduce you to a good friend of mine."

"What's his name?" Harry asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Dr. Mallard, but you can call him Ducky."

XxXxXxX

 _NCIS, Navy Yard. 0845 hours._

Harry went through the security checkpoint like he did the previous day, the guard that had inspected his wand only gave it a quick once-over before letting him pass. Gibbs immediately took him down to Autopsy where Dr. Donald Mallard, aka Ducky, was looking over paperwork for arrangements for the killed Metro detective.

Ducky looked up and saw Gibbs before craning his neck to look at the clock. "Jethro, you're later than you said you'd be here," Ducky said.

"Sorry, Duck. Had to go drop off Kelly today," Gibbs replied.

Ducky noticed Harry standing next to Gibbs, "And who is this young fellow?"

"Ducky, this is Mr. Harry Potter. Harry, this is Dr. Mallard."

Ducky held out his hand and Harry shook it, "But you can call me Ducky if you like."

"Ducky?" Harry asked.

"An unfortunate nickname from my childhood that stuck around." Ducky noticed Harry's accent. "Ah, a fellow lad from jolly ol' England. From your accent I'd hazard a guess you were from London."

Harry was flabbergasted. "That's quite impressive," he said with surprise. "I lived in Surrey for most of my life."

"I never did like that town all too much, too many cookie-cutter houses. At least the developers here like to alternate designs with their developments. I'm sorry that we couldn't meet in the conference room, it's much more comfortable and warmer than it is here."

"It's not too bad really, it's colder up in Scotland."

Ducky raised an eyebrow in surprise. "You lived in Scotland?"

"Well I used to go to school there nine months out of the year, the winters could be a bit brisk."

Ducky laughed in amusement, "Yes they are." He offered Harry a seat in the extra chair he had at his desk. "Please, have a seat." He turned his attention to Gibbs, "I'll call you when we're done with our chat."

Gibbs walked towards the doors, "Keep me in the loop, Duck."

The doors closed and Ducky turned his attention back to Harry, "Now, young Harry, how about we have a little chat?" (6)

XxXxXxX

 _NCIS bullpen, 1000 hours._

Gibbs was at his desk working on paperwork for the case with McGee, overtime approvals, work requests, and the like. If he wasn't the former sniper and extremely capable investigator that he is, he wouldn't have noticed Ducky approaching him. "So how'd it go, Duck? And where's Harry?" Gibbs asked.

"If I were Tony I would be asking how you knew that already. Harry is down with Abby, she's made him her unofficial lab assistant for the time being. As for the psych evaluation the questioning went well, but it is as you feared," Ducky replied.

"He was abused at some point."

"Emotionally for sure, however until x-rays are taken I won't be able to tell you to what extent his horrid relatives went to torture the poor boy."

"You think he was physically abused as well?"

Ducky pulled out a photo taken from the security camera at the entrance. "As you see he wears baggy clothing which covers everything but his head, hands, and feet. While there is a chill in the air it isn't quite cold enough, even on the Eastern seaboard, to wear what he's wearing comfortably. My best guess until I see actual proof is that he bears unsightly markings from past abuse. I noticed that when Abby hugged him in her lab he completely froze up." He saw the recognition in Gibbs' eyes. "You saw it too, it seems. The tension he exudes when touched outside of a handshake makes me conclude that there was some physical abuse at some point in his life, most likely in his developmental years. He doesn't trust many people, however you and your daughter are two of the few people that he does consider friends."

"And what does that mean, Ducky?" Gibbs asked.

"While I wouldn't push him, you and your daughter may be the only two that he might trust enough to open up to either of you. Perhaps you can learn what happened to him exactly."

XxXxXxX

 _Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic. 3pm GMT._

One Nymphadora (preceded by 'Don't call me') Tonks walked quickly through the twisting hallways of the Ministry of Magic. Her personal mission? To meet with her boss: Madam Amelia Bones. While Tonks swore an oath to help out the Order of the Phoenix, she wasn't sure why she was attempting to snatch her third cousin Harry and operating under her boss's nose, especially being a lawwoman herself. She had spent the previous night and her shift as an Auror thinking about what was happening. She was caught in between a rock and a hard place. On one side you have the White Knight of the DMLE, Madam Bones, who is one of the few incorruptible people in power aside from Algernon Croaker; then on the other side she had the 'Leader of the Light' Albus 'too many names and titles' Dumbledore who had been one of the people she idolized, especially after the tales of him defeating Grindelwald at the end of the Second World War. One worked within the confines of the law, the other disregarded it for his own agenda under the guise of the 'Greater Good.'

Tonks finally made it past Madam Bones' secretary and knocked on the door which received a "Come in," from the other side. She opened the door to see her boss at her desk, working on paperwork. "Ah, Auror Tonks, how might I help you today?" Madam Bones asked politely, as the Lady of an ancient house would ask.

"I'm sorry that I came unannounced, but I needed to talk to you," Tonks replied.

"This must be quite serious if you've come straight to me instead of your partner," Amelia stated seriously.

"Well it concerns Harry."

"Potter?"

"He's the only 'Harry' that seems to be missing from the Wizarding World right now, but yes."

"Do you have an idea on his whereabouts?"

"No, and this is where I have a concern, primarily about the Headmaster. He seems to be searching for Harry himself, using his connections with his 'club' to track him down."

"Are you part of his little vigilante organization?" Amelia asked sternly as she adjusted her glasses.

Tonks held face for a few seconds before she gave in to Amelia's gaze, "Yes."

"You are aware that joining his vigilante group is against the law and is in violation of the terms of your employment with the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, yes?"

"Yes," Tonks' expression dropped into a depressed state, fearing that she would be fired from the one job that she truly loved.

"Then why did you join them, knowing that if you were found out your job would be forfeit?"

Tonks took a deep breath, "Well I wanted to do more than just police a corrupt government, I wanted to protect all of the witches and wizards in our society, not just the rich Purebloods who pay off Fudge and other Ministry officials into ignoring their crimes, just look at the Death Eaters tormenting people at the World Cup this last summer, if it weren't for people like Fudge and his predecessors then there wouldn't have been any fatalities and we wouldn't be looked at by the rest of the world as a bunch of backwards blood bigots.

"Shortly after my cousin Sirius escaped at the end of the school year last year I was approached by Remus Lupin who, on the behalf of Dumbledore, asked me to join his club. It took me a few days to decide but once I did I contacted Remus again and told him that I accepted the offer."

"And where does Harry fit into all of this?" Amelia asked.

"Dumbledore has been keeping us in the dark about it, some big secret he doesn't want getting out. He said that Harry ran away in, I quote, 'teenage rebellion' from the school after his classmates teased him about placing his name into the Goblet of Fire for the Triwizard Tournament. Though I think it was more severe than he was letting on, Harry's a tough kid but a person his age can only take so much before they snap."

"Albus told him that he needed to compete though he didn't enter his name at all?"

"If not then he would forfeit his magic completely, and as you know for wizards or witches who have had magic their entire lives, forfeiture of magic-."

"Means death," Amelia finished. "Bathsheba?" Amelia said into her intercom (7).

 **"Yes, Madam Bones?"** came a young woman's voice.

"I need you to find me a copy of the full rules and regulations for the Triwizard Tournament, past editions and the present one for this tournament."

 **"Of course, Madam."**

Amelia turned her attention back to Tonks. "There is always a loophole or an out in these types of tournaments. Your new assignment is once my assistant brings those rules for the Tournament to read through them completely. We need to find an out for Mr. Potter. We only have two days until the Tournament's first task begins."

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile with Dumbledore… Outside the Bulgari Hotel, 3pm GMT._

Dumbledore was quite upset. Harry had disappeared for almost forty-eight hours, had run away to a very expensive hotel, and had managed to not emerge from said hotel since Tonks and Shacklebolt reported back to him yesterday. Dumbledore decided that it was time to end this tirade himself. He walked inside the very fancy atrium with gaudy powder blue robes that had white fluffy clouds lazily floating across them. While the robes were imbued with a Notice-Me-Not enchantment that would make muggles look the other way, he could still feel the eyes of the guests and employees of the hotel staring at him. (8)

He walked up to the receptionist who greeted him, though she did look at him oddly, "Hello… sir. How can I help you today?"

"Ah, yes. You see the son of a good friend of mine is staying here and I came to pick him up," Albus replied.

"Name?"

"Harry Potter."

The woman typed in her computer for a few seconds bringing up records, "He has requested not to be disturbed, however I can call his room and ask him if he wants visitors or not."

"I must insist-," Albus tried to convince the receptionist.

"Must I call security?" she asked harshly glancing at the two VERY large men at the doors in expensive Italian suits who moved part of their suits aside to show Tasers. (9)

Albus knew that he couldn't use magic inside such a populated area consisting of muggles. It would cause a great many problems with the Obliviator Department, and to finance such a large scale Obliviation would most likely be billed to Albus, and he had heard of how painful that those non-lethal weapons were. "That will not be necessary."

"I will call the room, if he doesn't want to meet with you, you _will_ leave. Are we clear?"

"Oh but of course," Albus replied. He knew that he was going to have to use magic to get his way. " _Legilimens_ ," he whispered. The woman's eyes glazed over as Albus entered her mind. He saw everything about the woman as she was a muggle and therefore unlikely to have Occlumency barriers like a trained wizard or witch would have. He saw who her current lover was and what they were up to the previous night, even being a man attracted to other men he blushed considering he felt the emotions as well. He finally found what he was looking for on the top of her mind was the room number that he needed. He quickly fired a wandless Confundus and made her forget why she was looking up the room number in the first place, luckily for his sake the men in the suits didn't notice or hear him.

He made his way up to the room that Harry was staying in and cast " _Alohomora_ ," on the lock and the door slowly opened. Inside Dumbledore was surprised to see absolutely no one inside. He saw the pile of hair from both Harry's head and from his groin, the two places that he had placed tracking charms. Dumbledore then checked the room and saw all of Harry's Hogwarts supplies sitting either on the bed or in the trash. The only thing that was not accounted for was Harry's invisibility cloak an ancient artifact from the Peverell era on which no tracking charm that he ever placed on it never lasted more than a month before he was forced to recast it. The tracking charm had 'slid off' of the cloak the day before. It was last trackable at a muggle airport, but that's all Albus knew.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And there's another cliffhanger for you guys to "hang" on to. Before I get to some after story business I have some notes from the chapter for you.**

 **1\. Gibbs says that "there is no such thing as a former Marine," hence the reason that Harry doesn't say "former," Ziva reiterates this in an episode in season 7.**

 **2\. As you all know Gibbs never locked his door in the show as he was the only one living in his house, with Kelly living with him he locks the door and so does she, simple as that.**

 **3\. Personally I believe there's a difference between red-heads and gingers, as does the internet. Red hair, freckles, and a girl: cute red-head. Red head, pasty skin tone, and freckles: ginger. Ok, plus that** ** _South Park_** **episode was funny.**

 **4\. Kelly is by no means timid by nature as she is the daughter of the one and only Leroy Jethro Gibbs (you're going to have to imagine that Abby said that proudly), however she doesn't really know how to ask that question as sounds ridiculous to ask.**

 **5\. Ok so I've developed an idea about Phoenixes and why there are so few. As we all know the mythic Phoenix, which the capital city of Arizona is named after as well, is practically immortal and when it "dies" whether by another's hand or naturally it has a "burning day" when it spontaneously combusts and the ashes give birth to a newborn Phoenix. Now why did I say "borderline immortal?" Well I figure the only way to truly, and I mean** _TRULY_ _ **,**_ **kill a Phoenix is to either use some extremely dark magic that considered "Dark" by all wizardkind or by killing the newborn as soon as it emerges from the former life's ashes. This would explain why Dumbledore is the only person seen in canon who has a Phoenix when if they are truly immortal there should be a plethora, or at least a flock of them, hiding somewhere or protected from poachers. They're pretty much defenseless until they gain the ability to fly again, or at least spit fireballs as a defense mechanism or something.  
And for clarification for "Dark" spells. Using the Killing Curse is considered "Dark" but used in self-defense against one who was attempting to murder you would then classify that specific casting as "Light" or "Gray" as it wasn't used for malicious purposes. Creating a Horcrux, absolutely "Dark" and there are no exceptions on that. You don't dick around with souls and soul magic like that.**

 **6\. Personally I have no knowledge of questions and answers as this is a "shrink-y" territory and since I've only taken basic Psych I would only be able to talk about results rather than treatments and such, so I'm went the cutaway route and let you guys imagine what kinds of questions that Ducky would ask Harry in this type of situation.**

 **7\. This is a magic intercom. Not too much to think about it, it looks like your normal intercom system that you might have seen back in the 1970's.**

 **8\. I subtly started hinting at the enchantments wearing off and people being able to see the odd clothing that he was wearing.**

 **9\. Had this scene had taken place in any other country I would have said guns, but since England banned guns I had to go with another alternative. Plus how humiliating would it be for a powerful wizard like Dumbledore to get Tased, seeing him flopping on the ground most likely in his own excrement.**

 **Alright before I call this chapter closed I did want to address something before I was asked about it: the fate of Gabrielle Delecour as Harry was the one that saved her in canon. I have decided that for the sake of some of the characters she will live. I am still deciding on how other things are going to take place during the events and how Dumbledore is going to find Harry, though he will be massively impeded.**

 **I do have a request for guest reviewers, please make up a name when reviewing so that when I see the review in my inbox I don't just put "guest" when reply, but a name that you know that you used, it just helps me keep things straight. One last thing I wish to state is that I am looking for cover art to use for the story so if you either make or find something PM me and link me to it and I'll consider using it.**

 **Next time: Dumbledore tries to continue his search for Harry, Madam Bones and Tonks find information in the rules of the Tournament, and Harry hangs out with Abby.**


	5. Chapter 4: Before the First Task

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. Now it has been brought to my attention that the equipment may be a bit overpowered and I am still ironing out all the details of said equipment as they don't actually make an appearance nor do the team make contact with a fugitive witch or wizard for at least a few more chapters. I will be deciding whether to nerf or leave the properties of the equipment or not. News on the runic rounds, I'm still working on those.**

 **One other thing is that I still haven't decided whether I'm going to make Dumbledore actually evil or just manipulatively grey. If I do choose for him to become manipulative instead of actually evil like he is in my PJOxHP crossover fic then he'll manipulate everyone so that the world is "better off" in the end. As we all remember from the final book Dumbledore did say that "the path to hell is paved with good intentions." If he's evil, well then I'll try to make him as hated to Harry as I've made him in my other fic. Though I'd like to try my hand at a morally grey and manipulative Dumbledore instead.**

 **Also one last thing before it slips my mind. This is an official casting call for original characters. As you know the current cast of characters consists of the students and teachers at Hogwarts some of the international schools' students and teachers, the NCIS major crimes unit crew, Gibbs, Kelly, Director Jenny Shepherd, and the other characters that appear as cameo appearances. That being said that's not going to be enough to get through an entire story. That being said I need original characters. Now how do you submit them? You have to PM them to me as that's the only way no one's character is being stolen and I can keep a record in an email folder for when I do in fact use them.  
By submitting them you are acknowledging that I can use these characters, and I don't necessarily have to use them as well. That also being said, here's what I need from you guys who want to submit any OCs. First, first and last names (middle is not needed unless they have the tendency to get in trouble a lot). Second, a complete physical description (sex, height, weight, age, hair color, eye color, skin tone/ethnicity, specific hair styles if that's their thing; for girls you don't need to list specific bust or waist sizes, however descriptive words like "thin," "skinny," "buxom," etc. will be welcomed) to help me get a mental visualization of them. Third, if they're muggle/mundane or magical, this will determine their role inside the story itself. Fourth, an in depth personality description (I need to know how they think, why they are the way they are). Fifth, anything pertaining to their personal lives (they live in a one parent home, they have a parent serving in the military, they're adopted, etc.). Sixth and finally, personality quirks.**

 **This is more or less a note on the rating. So in this context, what does mature mean? Well I'm going to be going by the MPAA's rating of R as a guideline. This means there will be violence as there are quite a few fight scenes and firefight scenes in the NCIS series. There will be language, swearing, etc. There will be mild sex scenes (nothing graphic as I do not want this story banned). This story will not transverse over to the MA territory as those aren't allowed on this site. Hopefully this is clear to everyone reading, the M rating is primarily a precaution just in case I skirt the line between the T and M ratings outside of language.**

 **Review time!**

 **Lalenja: I do like it. Plus I saw another story whose title is eerily similar to mine, but that can go both ways.**

 **mithrilandtj: I'm pretty sure that's what I'm going to have to do to keep most major players of the characters in canon still in play.**

 **jslee102: I don't know if I replied to you via PM but see above reply for the first part. The second part is that there are several parts that all coalesce, if I mention something where it seems to not be filler, it's important.**

 **geetac: Well he's under the impression that he's "protecting his investment" for the future. Plus I pulled the idea from another story called** "Harry Potter – Three to Backstep" **so if you're interested in some senile Dumbles with Harry and a few others outwitting him in some crazy ways, check it out.**

 **God of Vampires aka Alucard: I know the feeling. Like for example I was looking for a _Bones_ crossover (to everyone else, it's a show sort of like NCIS and CSI but primarily involves Agent Seeley Booth of the FBI and Dr. Temperance Brennan, it's a good series and it's entirely on Hulu and Netflix) and all I found were slash pairings with Harry and Booth ** *shiver* **. I get that all fan fiction is in fact wish fulfillment or living out fantasies with certain characters in your place (or you yourself), but there's a point to which you have to ask yourself "can I really see this actually happening in the writing room?" TL;DR, I feel you bro.**

 **athenakitty: I believe that I mentioned this in a PM but I'm not sure as I'm writing this section out at 1am local time, but he'll get there as it's only been about a day and a half (at the end of this chapter) where he's been free of Dumbles. As for Fawkes I do give a semi-subtle hinting at where he is with this whole Harry vs. Dumbles debate.**

 **zmanjz: If you do watch the series the NCIS team in DC don't bring out the heavy artillery (anything above handguns and shotguns) unless it's a case involving a high class threat. The LA team on the other hand is a different story. Also +10 non-existent points for mentioning one of my favorite TV shows of all time. Plus I thought they tipped those rounds used on offworld missions with naquadah or tritium for enhanced penetration, especially against Jaff'a armor. As for the Founding Fathers, they all had some ancestry with magical England that had some standing, hence why I mentioned only them for now. Will there be others? Only time will tell.**

 **dogman999: So far so good. SQL server is a pain to learn, but group projects are worse. But yeah, I'll update when I have the chance, like I am now.**

 **Stats since last chapter:  
359 Followers  
241 Favorites  
5 Communities  
8190 views  
Keep being awesome people!**

 **Disclaimer: I only own my copy of MS Word and my laptop. Full disclaimer in the first chapter.**

XxXxXxX

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

 _'Telepathic conversations.'_

 **[Specific event start/stop]**

XxXxXxX

 _NCIS, Abby's Lab. 1000 hours EST._

"So you're telling me you do everything down here?" Harry asked as he 'looked but not touched', as per Abby's request, at 'Major' Mass Spec.

"Yep!" Abby chirped cheerfully. "Fingerprints, DNA, and all sorts of digital goodies as well."

"Like?"

Abby hummed in thought, "Well there was this one case where we used age modifying software to age a photo of a suspect up, and after some fooling around we found the guy."

"Fooling around how?"

"We made babies."

"Uhh... do I want to know?" Harry asked nervously.

"Get your mind out of the gutter." Abby then opened an application on her computer. She took a photo of Harry with her phone and brought it up in the program. She then took a photo of Kelly on the other side. She hit a key and the computer generated a virtual child. "See? That might be how you child will look!" a chipper sounding Abby replied. "Aww, you two would make cute little Gibblets."

"Uhh..." Harry trailed as he was unsure what to say.

Luckily Fate decided to intervene and Abby's lab doors opened. "Abby I need-," DiNozzo said before noticing that he wasn't alone with Abby. "You're that kid from yesterday."

"And you're the agent whose desk I sat at yesterday. Have anything else you'd like to point out, Captain Obvious?" Harry replied with a raised eyebrow and a hidden twinge of amusement in his voice.

"You know Gibbs," Tony replied quickly.

"Yes. And…?"

"How?" Tony pleaded. This was one of those once in a lifetime chances to learn something about his boss that wasn't work related.

"Obviously since you weren't told it's something that you don't need to know," Harry replied smugly.

"Please, I need to know," Tony pleaded while folding his hands.

Harry put his hand on his chin in a thinker's pose. "I don't know. Abby, should I tell him?" he asked the forensic scientist. She could already tell that her new unofficial assistant was messing with her long time coworker.

"I don't know, my faithful assistant. Maybe we should have him guess and tell him when he's getting close," Abby replied with a wry grin.

"Or he could pay for lunch in exchange for knowing," Harry suggested.

 _'I swear, you're like a young Sirius,'_ Hedwig commented dryly.

 _'I'll take that as a compliment,'_ Harry mentally replied.

 _'It wasn't meant to be one.'_

 _'Well that's not very nice. Wait... how do know what Sirius did in his younger years?'_

 _'While we serve two different masters with different ideals, Fawkes and I still talk about the past when Dumbledore is out of his office. While he can tell whenever someone floos or Apparates in and out of his office, he can't tell when we phoenixes flame in and out,'_ she said smugly. She immediately felt Harry's worry about the phoenix of fire. _'Do not worry, Fawkes has stayed that he will stay out of the affairs of the mortal, he week not come to fetch you for the Goat, even if he is commanded to.'_

"You alright, kid? You looked as though you were about to have a panic attack," Tony said with some concern.

"I'm fine. And my name us not 'kid,' it's Harry," Harry replied, annoyed at being called a kid. 'But at least it's better than being called "freak" or "boy,"' he thought to himself.

"Wait… more importantly what are you doing here? This is a restricted area," Tony said in realization.

"Harry here is my unofficial assistant for the day," Abby said proudly.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain why he's here in your lab in the first place."

"To annoy you, DiNozzo. That and I want him here," Gibbs said while entering the room with a Caff-Pow for Abby and a bottled cola for Harry. "I thought you were going to find that SUV?"

"I was just going to check with Abby to see if she had GPS data on it," Tony replied quickly to save face.

"Well?"

"I was just about to ask when I got distracted-." Tony got a quick headslap to the back of the head. "Sorry, boss. Won't happen again. Abby?" Tony turned his attention to NCIS's mistress of tech.

Abby tapped away at her keyboard before finally saying, "Nope. Nothing."

"Well I guess I could check the house." Tony stood there for a moment.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get to it," Gibbs stated.

"Yes boss," Tony said as he left the room.

"So how're you doing, Harry?" he asked handing both Abby and Harry their drinks.

"Fine. You showed up at the right time, I was just about to crash," Harry replied before taking a drink of his cola. "Stupid jetlag."

"Here," Abby held out her massive cup of Caff-Pow. "Drink and be awakened."

"You sure this is ok?" Harry asked warily.

"I can't have my assistant falling asleep on me in the middle of a case."

"If you insist." Harry took a drink and immediately scowled at the amount of caffeine and sugar in Abby's drink of choice.

"So do you feel energized yet?" Abby cheerfully asked.

"I feel **something**. What's in that stuff anyway?"

"Caffeine, sugar, and lots of other stuff!"

"This is why you drink coffee, isn't it?" Harry asked Gibbs, to which Gibbs only shrugged.

"And what's wrong with Caff-Pow?" Abby asked accusingly.

Harry waved his hands in front of him defensively. "Nothing! I just think that Gibbs likes knowing what's in his drinks."

Gibbs again shrugged, he was a simple man who loved his coffee. "Abby you don't mind Harry hanging out down here, do you?" Gibbs asked.

"Of course I don't mind, he's been quite pleasant company," Abby replied.

"Well then I'll leave you two to it." Gibbs then reached into his jacket and pulled out a cell phone and handed it to Harry, "Call if you need anything." And with that he left the lab.

Harry looked over the phone and saw that it had a few scratches and dings in it. "Do I want to know?" Harry asked.

Abby took a quick look at it, "Oh that must be one of the ones that Gibbs had 'rebooted.'"

"Rebooted?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well whenever one of Gibbs' phones gets screwed up he tells Tony to reboot it. What Tony actually does is just pull out a new phone out of filing cabinet next to his desk."

"So Gibbs isn't that tech savvy, is it?" Harry asked with a chuckle.

"Despite lessons from myself and Kelly, no."

Sensing that was the end of that line of conversation he changed the subject. "So apparently you guys all know about magic and all that?"

Abby was already back at work at her workstation. "Oh yeah. Being a federal agency we get involved in all sorts of cases, especially those that involve US Marines or Naval personnel. Of course there are more clandestine things that we get into that I can't discuss, but there are many times when we have to delve past the mystic barrier to solve the case."

"So how do you know?"

"Well before we even get started on our first case we sign a NDA which states we can only talk about magic to those in the know magic."

That actually made sense to Harry, 'Why don't countries like magical England do this as well?' (1) he asked himself while unknowingly telepathically transmitting to Hedwig.

 _'Because they're blood bigoted idiots that believe in keeping that status quo,'_ Hedwig replied over their link.

 _'That sounds about right,'_ he replied. "NDA?"

"Nondisclosure Agreement. We could get in serious legal trouble, for those of us that do have a trace of magic in us as well as those that don't."

"So how do you know when a case involves magic?" Harry asked as this was genuinely interesting.

"Well whenever a magical anything dies it gives off a very specific type of energy that is picked up by specific sensors scattered through the country. When one gets tripped the Agents, members of the Department of Magic, do a preliminary investigation consisting of their identity. Should they be identified as Marine or Navy then the case is turned over to us with their assistance if needed."

"And if it doesn't?"

"Then either the Agents themselves handle it or they hand it over to the FBI to investigate."

"That's a better system than what magical Britain has. Over there if you're anything less than a Pureblood you're not even worthy of living. The things that the Purebloods get away with are just deplorable, they can get away with rape and murder of they put money into the right hands. One example is Lucius Malfoy, Voldemort's number two, he has probably has more rape, torture, and murder victims than the rest of his little group combined (2); yet he was able to get off scott free by claiming he was under the Imperius."

"You see that would never fly here. Do you know why there hasn't been a dark lord over here?" Abby asked, to which Harry shook his head 'No.' "Well upstart dark lords fear what the military can do to them, especially in this day and age. We don't even have to see them face to face in order to take them out thanks to technologies like drones. Do know what I think? I think that Voldemort character was secretly afraid that if he or his followers came here and tried to pull the same stunt they're doing across the Atlantic that they'd fail immensity and that's why they've stayed in Magical Europe only. But that's just a theory (3)."

"If the bloody Ministry did their jobs like they're supposed to then my parents might still be alive," Harry stated sounding quite depressed.

"So do you have any favorite movies?" Abby changed the subject quickly.

"I haven't seen many, my aunt and uncle never let me watch any. Those that I did were movies that Gibbs rented."

"Well what kind of movies did he rent?"

"Westerns. Primarily John Wayne movies. Shannon and Kelly were the ones that got all kinds of movies."

"Don't let Tony hear that, he'll make me or McGee torrent every 'classic' movie ever made and force you to watch them until you've caught up. So what else do you do in you free time?"

"Well I used to play games on computer libraries before Hogwarts. (4)"

Abby put on her best Thinker's pose and hummed in thought. "What if I could build you a brand new, top of the line computer?"

"You'd do that for a kid you just met?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Well yeah! I mean you're besties with Kelly and Gibbs hasn't headslapped you yet."

"Wait… that's actually a thing?"

"Oh yeah. Tony gets it all the time, Tim and Ziva occasionally. Gibbs says that a slap to the face is an insult, but a slap to the back of the head is a reminder to do better next time. (5)" Harry gave her a look of disbelief. "Well it's not like he hits them hard."

"Ok then. Uh sure, that would be nice, having a new computer I can use."

"Then it would be a pleasure to build you a new super powered gaming rig," Abby said triumphantly, as her fist thrust into the air. If Harry was in one of those anime series that he saw early this morning he would have sweatdropped.

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts..._

Dumbledore was plotting, more precisely he was playing damage control for a certain Boy-Who-Lived who vanished without a trace. He investigated the hotel room further and found all of Harry's school supplies, books, and every scrap of hand me down clothing that he owned right down to his glasses. So either Harry was running around naked, or he had another change of clothes he was wearing, ones that did not have tracking charms attached to them. Dumbledore pinched his nose in frustration, 'But where did the boy go?' he thought.

"Albus," one of the former headmaster paintings said getting his attention. "Minister Fudge is on his way up. He looks very unhappy."

It was at that moment the office door had slammed open revealing Minister Fudge. "Ah Minister, welcome. What can I do for you today?"

"You can skip the pleasantries, Albus," Fudge replied with an irate demeanor. "You need to cease this fruitless search for Potter."

"But Minister, it is impeccable that we find the young man," Dumbledore replied with shock evident as he assumed that the Minister would support the search for the boy, even if it were to get votes in the next election.

"Albus, the boy has made his position quite clear. He does not wish to participate in this tournament, and if he wishes to sacrifice his magic to remain a selfish little brat, he has the right to."

"But we have to bring him back, he's a British citizen!" Albus protested.

"As of this morning he renounced his citizenship, he is no longer a member of our society."

Albus's eyes widened and exclaimed, "What?!"

"Honestly Albus, this is unbecoming of you."

"B-but we have to find him!"

"Or what, Albus? The world will end?" Fudge rhetorically asked.

'Yes,' Dumbledore thought. "No, of course not. I'm just concerned about his wellbeing," he half-lied.

"Well if I were you I wouldn't. Some might take your unhealthy level of concern the wrong way. Besides we are not going to waste Ministry resources on an ex-patriot."

"But surely there's something we can do!" Albus protested yet again. His plans were falling apart right in front of him.

"No, there isn't. If he doesn't show up tomorrow afternoon for the first task then he forfeits his magic, it's that clear and simple. If the brat wants to become a filthy muggle, let him." He then tipped his bowler hat at the aging headmaster. "Good day," and with that he left, leaving Dumbledore to think how he would salvage this situation; after all Harry would lose his magic, making it impossible for him to confront and weaken the Dark Lord which would lead to his destruction, if he didn't compete in the tournament.

Then it hit him. 'Of course! Young Ronald and Hermione,' he thought to himself. If he had them send letters begging for forgiveness and for him to come back the emotional side that came from his mother would compel him to come back. "This is how I'll get him back," he said triumphantly with only a phoenix to hear him, to which said phoenix rolled its eyes. At least one of them knew how this would end for the Headmaster.

XxXxXxX

 _Madam Bones' Office, DMLE Headquarters. 8pm GMT._

'Don't call me' Nymphadora Tonks had been up for close to eighteen hours reading past rulebooks for the Triwizard Tournament. All past rulebooks stated that if one wanted to withdraw from the tournament the contestant would have rip up the slip of paper used to enter within forty-eight hours of the slip's emergence from the Goblet. Unfortunately well over three weeks had passed so that option was out for her distant cousin. One thing that Tonks did find interesting is that little stipulation was removed from this year's rule book. She was about to give up when she found something that she and Madam Bones could use to get Harry out of the tournament.

She quickly ran from the private room reserved for her to read these manuals under the impression she was examining evidence to her boss's office. She ran past the secretary but stopped to knock on the door. Once she heard, "Come in," she entered. She saw Madam Bones with an enormous, yet neatly organized pile of paperwork on her desk. "Yes, Auror Tonks? I assume that you have found something?"

Tonks nodded, "I have. I found an out."

XxXxXxX

 _Meanwhile at Hogwarts..._

"You want us to do what?" a certain redhead named Ron asked.

"You heard me correctly, young Ronald. I want you both to write a letter to Harry asking him to return, that you were sorry that you deceived him," Dumbledore replied.

"Wait… you want us to be sorry for what we did?"

"No, young Ronald. You need to be convincing in your writing to bring him back." There was a pause that did not convince Dumbledore that Ron would succeed. "On the other hand, let Miss Granger write the letter. She'll be able to use that intelligence of hers to convince him."

"So if I'm successful-?" Hermione trailed.

"Then the plan will be back in place and will proceed as planned," Dumbledore finished.

 **To be continued…**

XxXxXxX

 **And that's another chapter done, a bit on the shorter side but oh well. Well why do I leave cliffhangers? I want you guys to look forward to the next chapter, duh. But before some additional notes, chapter notes!**

 **1\. Note that Harry does not know about other countries other than magical England and more recently the US.**

 **2\. Please note that Harry does not know Lucius's crimes as he bribed his way out of them, hence they were expunged.**

 **3\. A Game Theory! Thanks for… wait I'm getting a note from my assistant. Wrong series. Also building onto this little theory I've put out there. While electrical items may be susceptible to magic overloads that mimic EMP blasts, military hardware is hardened to withstand that kind of thing. Also cameras don't act like biological eyes, they can't be fooled unless you know how. Unlike machines we can't rewind our eyesight if we missed something, with digital files we can. Hence drones and other visual technologies (see satellites for example) can see straight through the ancient and not updated "Notice-Me-Not" wards that have been in place in magical England.**

 **4\. Why is Harry allowed to speak to Abby about Hogwarts, even in passing? The NDA she signed. She WOULDN'T be able to talk about it, nor would she as she is the honorable sort.**

 **5\. That's a paraphrase.**

 **Ok so here is some new stuff I've thought up, specifically for the Salem Institute of Magic. Now I don't know if this is the same around the world like it is here in the US, but the University System here for certain colleges have satellite campuses. Take for example the University of Wisconsin, Arizona State University, etc. That have multiple campuses where you can have a similar college experience that you would at the primary campus. I figure that I would use the same type of system for the Salem Institute. The Institute in and of itself is a multilevel system of learning consisting of grade school level, middle school, high school, and college courses. There are satellite campuses for all four levels that exist in all major cities while the main campus is in Salem, Massachusetts. So that being said there will be a set of campuses in DC that Harry will have access to.**

 **On the topic of magic things, who knows why there's no J Street in DC? Well it's because during the 1800's the script for I and J looked very similar, so there is no J Street to avoid confusion, but what if there was a J Street? What if J Street was the hidden alleyway where the magicals do business and have their shops?**


End file.
